Homeland
by Katia Nusakan
Summary: Une fanfiction sur Yamato 2199 et qui se passe du côté de l'empire gamilon. Les chapitres 1 à 4 commencent à partir de l'épisode 21. Les suivants se passent deux ans après la fin de la série.
1. Chapitre 1: Sunji

C'était un instrument en os. Pas une flûte ou une baguette de tambour, mais un instrument à cordes, une vraie œuvre d'art avec un manche solide et une caisse de résonance que Sunji devait caler entre ses genoux lorsqu'elle en jouait. La jeune femme n'avait rien dit lorsqu'on lui avait offert. Elle avait remplacé les cordes manquantes par ses propres cheveux, s'était abstenue de poser la moindre question, et encore moins _pourquoi_. Elle en jouait lorsqu'on lui demandait. Ses doigts la faisaient souffrir, les marques sur ses poignets guérissaient difficilement, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, son travail à elle était plutôt facile comparé aux tâches des autres.

Tout compte fait, ce violon avait été une bénédiction, et Sunji caresse sa surface avec émotion. Il est intact, suffisamment solide pour avoir résisté. Elle le pose à côté d'elle avec délicatesse. Au fond de la boite en métal, il y a une dague, gravée avec ses noms. Sunji effleure la première série de caractères. C'était un cadeau d'Eben, celui qui l'a rebaptisée... Pas son père, mais comme si.

-Un problème? s'enquit la belle gamilon blonde qui se promène parmi elles.

-Non.

Sunji se défait sans gêne de son uniforme et renfile ses vêtements d'avant : une tunique bleue foncée, un pantalon noir, une cape gris et bleue. Elle attache à sa taille le lien de cuir qui retient son couteau, y coince également son pistolet, et sous les yeux de la femme, parvient à y glisser le manche de son instrument. Elle ramène avec précaution le rebord plus long de sa tunique sous sa ceinture et s'assure qu'il restera en place.

La gamilon la regarde un peu bizarrement, mais elle sourit. Elle se penche pour regarder le nom sur la case.

-Sunji Eben? C'est...

-C'est gatlantéen.

Les yeux de la femme blonde s'écarquillent.

-Tu es de Gatlantis?

Sunji ravale. Doit-elle mentir, comme d'habitude? Mais les yeux de la femme sont doux.

-J'y étais prisonnière.

-Oh.

-Mais je n'étais pas maltraitée, je… Je jouais de la musique, je n'étais pas des leurs mais je n'étais plus une esclave.

Elle tire la dague de sa ceinture, fait glisser le fourreau juste assez pour montrer son nom actuel à la gamilon. Celle-ci ne peut sans doute même pas le lire, mais elle doit pouvoir reconnaître les caractères.

-D'où vient ce nom? s'enquit celle-ci avec douceur. Étais-tu mariée?

-Non.

La gamilon hésite, elle semble perturbée.

-Ah bon? Personne ne t'a touchée?

Sunji a un bref sursaut. Elle peut se rappeler, très brièvement, des mains sur son corps. Impossible de se souvenir à qui elles appartiennent, cependant.

-J'ai été adoptée.

-Ah, fait simplement la gamilon. Elisa Domel.

Sunji dévisage un instant Elisa. Peut-on parler d'amitié? Elle serre finalement sa main.

…

La première nuit, Sunji n'arrive pas à dormir. Elle a une chambre avec la gamilon, Elisa, sur un des navires de Leptapoda. Son _amie_ n'y est pas, pas encore. Elle ressasse ses maigres souvenirs, autre chose que l'éternité qu'elle a passé à glisser son archet sur les cordes de son instrument. Il n'y a rien, rien que des murs de métal gris et des hommes au teint vert qui criaient et riaient fort et des esclaves apeurés et muets. Petit à petit, fatalement, elle en vient à repenser à _avant_. À essayer, du moins.

Elisa ne revient qu'au petit matin. La gamilon a échangé sa robe bourgogne contre une jupe et un haut noir dont elle se débarrasse vite fait avant de se glisser sous les draps.

-J'étais sur le navire terron, se justifie-t-elle. Pour négocier une trêve.

Ah. Sunji émet machinalement un petit bruit d'approbation. Elisa est à présent couchée sur le lit du bas, mais elle a dû apercevoir ses yeux ouverts avant de s'étendre.

-Tu savais qu'ils vous ressemblaient beaucoup? relance la gamilon. Ils ont des teintes de peau brunes ou dorées, exactement comme vous. J'ai vu un homme de Saltz hier, il aurait facilement pu passer pour terron.

Sunji renifle, d'abord amusée. Elle n'a jamais vu de terrons. Des saltzis, si, en quelques occasions, des hommes et des femmes comme décrits par Elisa, mais personne qui ne lui ressemblait assez.

-Je ne suis pas saltzi.

-Pour quelle raison le crois-tu?

-Je suis trop pâle et ma peau et mes cheveux ont une texture étrange. Mes mains et mes pieds sont trop longs. Je dégage un parfum sucré peu importe le savon utilisé, et mes yeux semblaient déjà bizarres, avant.

-Avant? relève Elisa.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Sunji rouvre la bouche.

-J'ai entendu parler de votre système de première et seconde classe. La société de Gatlantis a… un ordre qui y ressemble un peu. Les esclaves se font tatouer à leur arrivée de la date qu'il est. Si… S'ils survivent six ans, ils deviennent alors des ''deuxième classe'' comme moi. Pour les différencier, on les marque.

C'est au tour de la gamilon de marquer un moment de silence.

-On les marque? …Aux yeux?

Sunji acquiesce d'un mouvement de la tête machinal, même si Elisa ne peut la voir.

-Oui. On injecte un produit dans les yeux pour qu'ils deviennent de ce vert, révèle-t-elle, se rappelant son réveil, la première fois qu'elle a vu des iris de ce vert luisant au milieu de son visage. Si la personne ne développe pas de problèmes de vue, on enlève la peau où se trouvait son tatouage pour marquer pour de bon la fin de sa condition d'esclave.

La gamilon garde un silence teinté d'effroi.

-Je suis désolée.

Sunji se recroqueville sous le tissu familier de sa cape, tentant de garder son esprit vide. Rien à faire, comme d'habitude : la nuit ne sera pas plus belle parce qu'elle a parlé. Mais cette fois, son sommeil est dépourvu de cauchemars.


	2. Chapitre 2: Sunji

Les mois s'écoulent, de planète en planète. Sunji sympathise vite avec le reste de la ''faction Dietz''. L'ancien amiral de la flotte gamilon y était emprisonné et est devenu un symbole, même si les réels investigateurs de la rébellion organisée sur Leptapoda ont été sa fille Melda et ses compagnons, Larkin et Dolmen. Il y a quelques autres personnes qui ont acceptées de quitter leurs planètes et de les suivre, dont un jeune garçon, Ilian, un saltzi à peine adulte avec de doux cheveux bruns et une date sur le poignet qui remonte à quatre ans et demi et pour lequel elle ressent une certaine affection. La plupart sont des soldats, même Ilian. Puis il y a Elisa, une ancienne diplomate, et Sunji. Elles ont tendance à s'affirmer des amies, mais Sunji comprend vite qu'elle est là, près de la gamilon, bien davantage parce qu'elle parle gatlantéen et qu'il y en a beaucoup, sur les planètes-prisons que pour ses capacités- très ordinaires- en tant que soldat.

Il s'est écoulé presque six mois quand ils prennent le chemin de la Grande Gamilas- le nom fait rire Sunji à chaque fois qu'elle l'entend. Elisa se met à lui parler de la planète en général.

-J'ai encore une maison là-bas, lui explique la gamilon. Peut-être pourrais-tu venir vivre avec moi?

Sunji accepte plutôt rapidement. Elle a bien vécu plusieurs mois en proximité avec elle, et elle se voit mal dire non maintenant.

-Où iront s'établir les autres?

-Il y a plusieurs logements disponibles pour eux dans les plus grandes maisons de la capitale.

-Que feront-ils?

Elisa lui sourit.

-Ce sont des militaires, Sunji. Certains choisiront peut-être une autre voie, mais je parie que la majorité s'enrôlera à nouveau.

Sunji joue distraitement avec un coin de sa cape. Elle pense aux dernières nouvelles qu'elle a entendu des mondes-prisons, réinvestis par les anciens prisonniers en tant que citoyens. La vie est rude mais ces mondes sont les leurs. Sur Leptapoda, les mines sont exploitées avec leur lot de pierres précieuses, et sur Meridela, d'où vient Ilian, la végétation est riche, avec de nombreuses plantes uniques. Auraient-ils pu rester là-bas? Auraient-ils mieux fait de rester là-bas? L'aurait-elle jamais rencontré?

-Tu penses à ce garçon, pas vrai? lui demande Elisa avec un petit rire. Vous vous plaisez bien, tous les deux, non?

Sunji réprime le sien, mais ses joues sont roses. Elle sait très bien de quoi parle Elisa, elle a entendu assez de rumeurs sur l'amitié qu'ils se portent et leur ressemblance. Ils ont supposément le même âge et la même race. Il y a un moment qu'elle a accepté que les gens la croient saltzi, et quand à son âge… S'il semble à Sunji qu'elle est plus vieille que lui, la différence ne doit pas être énorme, tout au plus une dizaine d'années.

-C'est faux. Ilian est comme un frère.

-Ilian, répète Elisa. Quel joli prénom.

Elle apprend par la suite qu'Elisa a ouvert sa maison à d'autres et qu'elle a expressément offert un logement à Ilian, sans lui dire. Sunji a la surprise de le voir parmi les trois hommes qui vivront dans les étages inférieurs, le premier jour où ils s'installent à la hâte. Les deux femmes donnent un rapide coup de main avant de monter aux derniers étages, qu'elles occuperont.

-Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, lui reproche Sunji.

Elisa sourit avec un air innocent.

-N'est-il pas comme un frère? Ne veux-tu pas garder ton frère près de toi?

Sunji garde un bref instant de silence.

-J'imagine.

Elisa lui montre rapidement son étage. Sa chambre est une jolie pièce, déjà prête, toute en bleu et blanc. La salle de bain est juste à côté. Elle est fatiguée mais décide tout de même de prendre une douche. L'eau chaude est vivifiante : elle était rare, sur le navire, et avant… Elle s'en souvient à peine. Quand elle en sort, le miroir est embué. Sunji en essuie un bout et se penche pour se dévisager. Elle fixe un long moment ce visage doux, encadré de longs cheveux noirs, sa peau réellement blanche,- peu importe de quelle race elle est réellement, Sunji sait qu'elle est généralement considérée comme une belle femme- mais en revient toujours à ses yeux factices.

Elle retourne ensuite dans la chambre, se faisant une natte rapide avant de se coucher. Le lit est moelleux, et elle sombre vite dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Au matin, avant de sortir, elle enfile rapidement son habituelle tunique bleue. Elle grimpe l'escalier pour être accueillie par des rires. Les hommes chahutent dans la cuisine du dernier étage. Elisa- bien habillée- est assise au milieu, elle mange en silence mais en souriant.

-Sunji, fait Ilian avec affection, lui levant son verre.

La jeune femme prend la chaise à sa droite, se sert dans les plats posés sur la table.

-Il y a une table à manger, lance Elisa, mais je n'ai pas réussi à les y traîner.

Elle roule des yeux exagérément, arrachant des rires.

-La nourriture est ici, rétorque un des hommes avec amusement. Pourquoi aller manger ailleurs?

Il tend une tranche de pain orangé à Sunji. Il est gatlantéen, brun, environ la trentaine, et le sourire qu'il lui adresse lui plaît.

-Sunji Eben, se présente-t-elle en lui retournant.

-Oren Kanret, retourne-t-il.

-Ilian Loris, renchérit son ami.

-Shajan Dera, poursuit le dernier, un saltzi comme Ilian.

Lorsqu'arrive son tour, Elisa hausse les épaules.

-J'ose espérer que vous savez déjà tous mon nom.

Quelques rires se font entendre, puis le repas reprend. Les deux femmes sont les seules à rester à peu près en silence. Avant que Sunji ne prenne une première bouchée, Elisa lui donne un couteau beurré d'une pâte blanche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Du fromage.

Sunji y goûte avec précaution avant de décider que le goût est plutôt agréable. Rien ne lui est familier : elle teste ensuite une série de fruits et deux pâtisseries plutôt amères. À la fin, plus rien ne reste sur la table. Elisa regarde le tout en secouant la tête d'un air dépité.

-Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que vous allez me coûter en nourriture.

Des excuses timides se font entendre, mais la table est débarrassée en moins de deux. Après avoir salué Elisa et Sunji, ils redescendent.

-Je vais aller voir si je peux aider, murmure Sunji.

Elle reprend l'escalier qui lie directement son appartement à celui d'Elisa pour aller se changer avant toute chose. Elle n'a qu'une seule tenue de rechange, un pantalon et une chemise usés mais confortables, qu'elle enfile avant de reprendre ses bottines et sa ceinture de cuir noir. Elle se résigne à laisser son instrument et son pistolet- après tout, il n'y a aucun risque qu'elle puisse les perdre-, mais glisse con couteau sous sa ceinture. Après quoi elle redescend. Il est bizarre, au début, de ne plus sentir le poids de son violon auquel elle s'était réhabituée, mais elle sait que c'est plus pratique et elle s'y fera vite. Elle aide Ilian à déplacer quelques meubles.

-Je suis un peu mal à l'aise, lui avoue son ami. C'est si grand.

Sunji regarde l'appartement d'un œil critique. Une chambre, un salon, une cuisine et salle à manger, une salle de bains. Ilian compte se contenter de la chambre, de la salle d'eau et de la cuisine à l'occasion.

-Tu la connais bien, Elisa? Tu crois que son offre est sincère?

-Oui, assure Sunji.

Ilian reste pensif un court instant.

-Je sais qu'elle nous a beaucoup aidé et qu'elle a été dans la même situation que nous, mais une part de moi se demande si elle se moque de nous ou si elle changera d'idée ou...

-C'est une femme généreuse, Ilian. Elle veut bien faire, c'est tout.

Ilian l'invite dans sa chambre, après avoir partagé un bref repas. Ils s'assoient sur le lit et il lui montre l'ordinateur qu'Elisa lui a offert- et dont un modèle identique se trouve sur la commode de la chambre de Sunji. Celle-ci croit qu'ils étaient d'abord disponibles à de possibles invités- qui, elle ne sait pas, elle n'a pas demandé-, mais tout est désormais à eux.

-Je me sens redevable, lui confie-t-il.

-Elle ne pense pas ainsi, tente-t-elle de le rassurer. C'était un cadeau, elle ne s'attend pas à ce que tu lui rendes quoi que ce soit.

Elle s'aperçoit bien vite qu'Ilian regarde le tatouage sur son poignet, qui remonte désormais à cinq ans.

-J'ai fait un peu plus de trois ans avant notre capture. Sur Meridela, un ami (Ilian utilise en fait le même terme intraduisible qu'elle utilise pour parler d'Eben) m'a dit que les années continueraient à s'additionner. Ç'a été une expérience bizarre, conclut Ilian. Mes compagnons se sont mis à me considérer comme étant des leurs tandis que les gardiens me rappelaient sans cesse mes origines saltzies. Aujourd'hui, on me considère comme gatlantéen ou saltzi, selon à qui je m'adresse- mais je ne suis pas de Gatlantis et je ne suis plus de Saltz.

Sunji acquiesce : elle connaît elle aussi cette quête identitaire. Ilian éteint l'ordinateur et le met de côté.

-Et toi, d'où viens-tu? l'interroge-t-il.

Elle penche la tête sur un côté, laissant ses longs cheveux noirs glisser sur sa poitrine.

-Je ne me souviens pas.

-Comment est-ce possible?

-Je ne sais pas. Je devais avoir environ… peut-être treize ou quatorze ans, quand j'ai été capturée. Au départ, je me rappelais ma famille, mes amis. Mais peu après, leurs visages et leurs noms ont commencé à s'effacer. J'étais dans un tout nouveau monde, je devais apprendre une nouvelle langue, une nouvelle culture, je ne pensais qu'à survivre.

Ilian acquiesce en silence, il n'a pas vécu la même chose mais il la comprend. L'heure qui suit est empreinte d'une drôle de complicité entre eux. Sunji l'aide à ''déménager'' jusqu'au début du soir. Ilian lui demande si elle veut rester dormir. La jeune femme sourit avant de refuser. Ce n'est pas ce genre de relation qu'elle veut, mais elle reste évasive, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Elle remonte peu après.


	3. Chapitre 3: Sunji

-Et alors? lance Elisa sans prévenir, au dîner.

Prise de court, Sunji dévisage son amie.

-Quoi, et alors? retourne-t-elle avec un peu plus d'agressivité qu'elle ne le voudrait.

Son amie n'en fait pourtant aucun cas.

-Tu as été absente toute la journée. Que s'est-il passé?

-Rien.

-Rien? répète Elisa.

Elle ne cache même pas son amusement.

-Rien, insiste Sunji.

Et elle se remet à manger, espérant qu'Elisa puisse clore la discussion, mais la femme continue à l'observer. Un peu lasse, Sunji dépose ses ustensiles.

-J'étais avec Ilian, révèle-t-elle.

-Ah, fait Elisa.

Sans même relever les yeux, Sunji sait qu'elle sourit.

-... Et il a soulevé une question intéressante.

La brune lève la tête.

-Il voudrait savoir qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte.

Elisa laisse passer quelques secondes avant de déclarer:

-Je ne comprends pas.

Sunji commence déjà à regretter ses paroles. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais elle devine, elle _sent_ les fantômes d'Elisa dans cette maison et elle sait qu'aborder le sujet sera douloureux… Mais une part d'elle a réellement envie d'en savoir plus.

-Tu nous aides parce que tu ne veux pas te sentir seule?

Elisa ne dit toujours rien.

-Je suis désolée, déclare rapidement Sunji, ayant l'impression d'avoir franchi une limite. Je…

-J'étais mariée, répond alors Elisa.

-Tu... Ah…

Elle ne sait quoi dire, mais son amie reprend vite la parole.

-Il est mort au combat. Ce n'est pas inhabituel, mais…

Elle ne pleure pas mais sa tristesse est presque palpable.

-Mais tu aimerais qu'il soit encore là. Je comprends.

La gamilon parvient à sourire, se frottant les yeux- peut-être essuyant une larme que Sunji n'a pas vue.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé… Cet homme, celui dont tu portes le nom…

Sunji opine, se sentant soudain déplacée.

-… tu l'aimais?

-Oui, je crois.

-Et lui, il t'aimait?

-Il m'a sauvée.

Et c'est la seule chose qu'elle peut dire. Est-ce qu'Eben l'aimait? Elle est incapable de le dire. Tout ce qu'elle sait est que pour une raison ou une autre, il a pris la décision de l'épargner. Elisa la regarde. Elle semble comprendre.

-Et il te manque, je suppose.

Sur Leptapoda, les hommes et les femmes étaient à part, mais ils se voyaient parfois. Pourtant, après l'époque du Renada- le navire de Gatlantis-, elle n'a plus revu Eben.

-Parfois.

-Tu disais qu'il était comme ton père…

-Il n'était pas mon amant, en tout cas.

-Quel âge avais-tu quand vous… vous êtes rencontrés?

-J'avais quatorze ans- c'était il y a seize ans.

Elisa étouffe un hoquet, et Sunji se sent presque coupable, sans savoir pourquoi, ni ce qui surprend son amie à ce point. Si ce n'est pas un mensonge, ce n'est pas non plus la vérité: elle a trente ans depuis son arrivée sur Leptapoda. C'était un joli chiffre.

-Tu étais jeune.

C'est presque une question.

-Oui, je l'étais, répond Sunji d'un ton neutre.

Ce n'est qu'après un instant d'hésitation qu'Elisa ose lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, manifestement depuis un moment.

-Que t'est-il arrivé?

-Nous... Nous voyagions.

Elle n'en est pas certaine, mais c'est l'explication la plus probable qu'elle ait trouvée.

-J'étais avec mes parents.

Ce sont les deux personnes dont elle se souvient le plus, dans le brouillard d'_avant_. Le visage de sa mère est flou, mais Sunji se rappelle la chaleur de son sourire et ses cheveux noirs comme les siens. L'image de son père est plus lointaine, mais encore là. La seule chose qui revient encore à la jeune femme était qu'il portait un drôle de prénom- qui n'appartenait pas à leur race, quelle que soit celle-ci.

-Et nous avons été capturés avec le reste du navire.

-Ils ont été tués?

Sunji penche légèrement la tête, masquant une grimace. Elle ne reprochera pas à Elisa sa curiosité -ce n'est pas la première fois- mais avec elle, c'est différent de… De faire face à Ilian, par exemple. Elle n'a pas la même relation avec lui qu'avec elle, évidemment, mais il y a avec Elisa quelque chose d'autre qui la rend plus gênée de se dévoiler. Peut-être parce qu'elle sait qu'Ilian comprendra mieux, se dit-elle.

-Tu me parlerais de ton mari? Si je te le demandais?

La réplique lui a échappé, et la première seconde, la voyant ainsi "figée", Sunji s'attend à n'importe quelle réaction. Pourtant, après ce délai, Elisa acquiesce. Son geste est un peu lent et ses yeux sont tristes, mais elle comprend la comparaison. Elles terminent de manger en silence avant de débarrasser. Ce fameux silence restera une bonne partie de la soirée, et même au delà, mais il n'est pas réellement triste, plutôt compréhensif. C'est le signe qu'Elisa et elle comprennent finalement ce que l'autre a vécu.

…

Au matin, curieusement, c'est Oren qui vient la réveiller. Sunji, à moitié présente, qui s'attendait à Elisa, a la surprise de voir cette main verte aux doigts calleux caresser son épaule. Elle s'attarde un bref instant sur les muscles de son bras avant de lever les yeux vers son visage. Il a un certain charme, c'est vrai, mais pas comme Ilian : Oren a les traits d'un guerrier gatlantéen, même si son visage s'adoucit, que ses cheveux deviennent longs, que ses yeux paraissent gentils et qu'il sourit beaucoup. Comme maintenant. Simplement, comme avec Ilian, elle ne sait pas si elle a envie de... De ce genre de relation. Puis, souriant toujours, il s'assoit et se laisse tomber sur le lit, allongé à côté d'elle.

-Je voulais voir si tu étais réveillée, se justifie-t-il à voix basse.

Sunji réprime un rire. Les doigts d'Oren se mettent à caresser sa nuque et sa clavicule, mais reste respectueux envers elle, ne descendant pas vers sa poitrine.

-Les autres sont en haut? s'enquit-elle d'une voix encore quelque peu ensommeillée.

Il retire sa main après une dernière caresse, avant de lui confirmer que oui.

-Je dois m'habiller, marmonne-t-elle en s'obligeant à se lever.

-Quand à moi, tu es parfaite ainsi, lui lance Oren avec amusement.

Une chaleur se fait sentir en son ventre. Sunji attrape en vitesse son pantalon noir et son chemisier, blanc avec des décorations grises, pour se couvrir.

-Nous en reparlerons, dit-elle à Oren.

Après avoir pris ses bottes et sa ceinture, elle s'observe dans le miroir. Elle glisse les doigts dans son épaisse chevelure noire, se demandant si… Oren vient alors se placer derrière elle. Il est vêtu comme elle, en blanc avec ces marques à la mode de Baleras, et cela donne une drôle d'impression à Sunji.

-Voilà, lâche-t-elle pensivement, nous sommes maintenant gamilons.

À travers le miroir, Oren lui sourit doucement, non sans tristesse.

-_C'est sans doute absurde de te dire ça, _commence-t-il dans la langue rude de Gatlantis, _mais je voulais juste être libre. _

Sunji acquiesce lentement. Oren vient alors replacer une mèche noire derrière son oreille. Elle ne se dérobe pas, apprécie cette nouvelle caresse alors que toute envie de les couper disparaît.

-Ils nous attendent, rappelle-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle se coiffe rapidement avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle grimpe l'escalier en silence, Oren la suivant de peu, puis ils se dirigent vers la cuisine. Ilian, qui discutait avec Shajan, relève les yeux en la voyant entrer.

-Enfin, laisse-t-il échapper. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez?

Juste comme il termine sa phrase, il semble saisir. Shajan en rit, Elisa ose un sourire discret. Ilian rit aussi, ne semblant heureusement pas vexé.

-Je suppose que j'ai perdu ma chance, lâche-t-il, feignant le regret.

-Peut-être que tu n'en as jamais eue, réplique Sunji.

Il éclate de rire.

-Quoi, je ne suis pas assez mignon?

Sunji penche un peu la tête, l'observant de biais. Il n'est pas désagréable à regarder: il est mince- encore un peu maigre- et élancé, une peau tendant vers le doré et des cheveux châtains qu'il attache pour ne pas qu'ils lui tombent devant les yeux. Ilian l'imite alors, amusé, attendant une réponse. Il a des yeux foncés, gris ou bruns, et Sunji est contente, soudainement, qu'ils ne soient pas verts.

-Si. Mais pas comme ça, tente-t-elle de se justifier.

Il fait une moue clairement exagérée.

-Y a-t-il une chance pour que tu changes d'idée?

La jeune femme jette un regard à Oren, assis de l'autre côté de la table. Il ne semble pas frustré ou vexé, plutôt inquisiteur.

-Peut-être, lâche-t-elle finalement, ne voulant pas défaire les espoirs de l'un ou de l'autre.

Elle remarque alors le sourire d'Elisa derrière son verre.


	4. Chapitre 4: Sunji

_Dans le cahier où j'avais commencé par écrire cette fanfic se trouvait un dernier chapitre. _

Oren est le premier à partir- à renoncer, comme pense Sunji. Il pense avec raison que la vie sur Gamilas n'est pas faite pour lui et ira sur une colonie où se trouvent déjà quelques autres gatlantéens. Juste avant son départ, il demande si quelqu'un au sein de cette "famille" d'adoption dans laquelle il a vécu quelques mois viendra avec lui. Personne ne sait s'il plaisante ou s'il est sérieux.

-Nous pourrions, insiste-t-il auprès de Sunji, prenant sa main.

Elle pourrait, elle le sait bien. Elle n'est pas comme lui mais elle parle sa langue et porte un nom de son espèce, cela semble lui suffire. Sauf qu'elle ne ressent toujours rien.

-Je ne peux pas, dit-elle en retirant sa main de la sienne. Mais je te remercie de l'offre.

Il la regarde en souriant, comme s'il comprenait quelque chose de plus qu'elle.

-Tu l'aimes, pas vrai?

-Qui ça?

-Elisa.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, réplique Oren avec calme.

Sunji préfère ne rien répondre, le serrant dans ses bras une dernière fois.

Le quotidien des premiers jours suivant son départ est bizarre, n'empêche. Un soir, Sunji se risque à évoquer le vide, et Elisa acquiesce.

-Étiez-vous...?

-Non, répond immédiatement Sunji.

Peut-être Oren a-t-il raison, se dit-elle en observant le visage d'Elisa.

-Tu n'a jamais eu envie de ne pas être seule?

-Je ne me sens pas seule. Je n'ai pas forcément besoin d'être en ménage pour me sentir aimée. N'est-ce pas quelque chose que tu devrais comprendre?

Sunji n'a pas besoin d'expliquer à qui elle fait référence.

-Tu veux parler de Gul?

-Je n'ai prononcé aucun nom, fait Sunji, amusée par la tournure des choses et surtout par la teinte violette des joues d'Elisa.

Son amie penche légèrement la tête, comme si elle mâchait ses mots.

-C'était son ami, dit-il enfin.

-L'ami de qui?

-D'Elk.

Elisa n'avait jamais prononcé son nom mais Sunji le reconnait aussitôt. Le mari. Et elle peut deviner la suite: il y a tant de fantômes dans cette maison.

-Il est mort alors que j'étais sur Leptapoda… Je ne l'ai jamais revu. Et ça, Gul le comprend. Mais nous avions un enfant, ajoute alors Elisa. Un fils, Johann, qui n'a jamais eu huit ans.

Son amie cache ses larmes, mais Sunji peut la voir essuyer ses yeux.

-Il est tombé malade, subitement, et il est parti il y a quatre ans. Et après, les choses n'ont plus jamais été pareilles entre son père et moi.

Sunji arrive à s'imaginer la scène. Elle hésite un instant, la main posée sur le dos d'Elisa qui peine à contenir ses sanglots.

-J'avais une histoire, commence-t-elle avec hésitation, que je racontais autrefois.

Elle était encore esclave et n'avait comme public que ses compagnons d'infortune. C'était il y a longtemps et les détails sont flous.

-Celle de deux sœurs inséparables jusqu'à la mort, qui finit par frapper l'une d'entre elles. Avant de mourir, néanmoins, elle donnera naissance à une fille que la survivante aime aussitôt comme si c'était la sienne.

-Qu'arrive-t-il ensuite? demande Elisa d'une voix douce.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Sunji enroule ses doigts autour du monde de son violon, qu'elle tient sur ses genoux.

-La sœur ne pouvait pas garder l'enfant. Cela lui brisait le cœur, mais elle s'y est résolue…

C'est la partie la plus confuse. Elle n'arrive pas à dire quoi mais sait qu'un élément lui échappe.

-Alors elle a confié la petite fille à un ami de sa mère en qui elle avait confiance, et elle est partie. Elle ne savait pas si la petite survivrait et d'ailleurs elle ne l'a jamais revue, mais elle continue à y croire.

Sunji laisse glisser sa main le long du manche, lisse et froid.

-Je suis peut-être la sœur. Peut-être la fille. Peut-être ai-je tout inventé.

Elisa la serre contre elle pour l'embrasser.

-Ce doit être terrible, chuchote-t-elle.

Le plus discrètement possible, Sunji écrase ses propres larmes, incapable de les contenir. Un bref instant, Elisa et elle font une jolie et ridicule paire.


	5. Prologue (Sun)

_Encore un texte du même style, que je trouve un peu déprimant… Mais celui-ci sert de prologue à une autre fiction. _

Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, Meria se réveilla dans la souffrance. Un bruit résonnait dans ses oreilles, fort et strident. Quelqu'un hurlait à son oreille mais elle ne pouvait comprendre. On l'arracha au plancher, la forçant à se lever sans ménagement, et la douleur éclata dans sa tête et sa nuque. Meria parvint à tourner son attention vers l'homme, dont la peau verte était plus que voyante. La jeune femme ne résista pas, concentrant le peu de force qu'elle put trouver à suivre le rythme de l'homme. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui l'attendait si elle n'obéissait pas. Il la traina de salle en salle, vraisemblablement jusqu'au navire gatlantéen. À peine consciente, Meria n'aurait pas pu savoir pourquoi: il aurait très bien pu la laisser mourir.

Quand elle se réveilla à nouveau, la douleur était bien moins forte et elle avait une sensation étrange au visage. Une femme était penchée au dessus d'elle. Une femme gamilon.

-Que...

-Pas un mot, l'avertit la femme, articulant très bas.

Les yeux de la femme étaient d'un vert anormal. Elle continua un instant à... à faire ce qu'elle faisait. Meria s'aperçut que cela avait un lien avec cette gêne sur sa peau.

-Tu as été brûlée, osa lui expliquer la soignante.

-À quel point? mima Meria.

La femme ne fit que légèrement secouer la tête de gauche à droite, un regard soudain inquiet. Quelqu'un cria dans une langue étrangère- du gatlantéen, probablement- et la femme répondit dans la même langue.

-Je suis désolée, laissa-t-elle tomber à la fin de sa phrase, sans même reprendre son souffle.

Et elle se leva avant de disparaitre.

…

La fois suivante, un homme, un gamilon, se trouvait avec elle. Elle l'observa du coin de l'oeil, incapable de bouger. Il était banal. Le teint un peu foncé, brun de cheveux. Au bout d'environ une minute, il se retourna et lui sourit. Il avait des yeux tout à fait normaux.

-Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix incroyablement douce. Quel est ton nom?

-Meria, chuchota-t-elle péniblement.

-Elonas, se présenta-t-il à son tour. C'est un joli nom, Meria.

Meria hocha la tête pour acquiescer et la douleur empira aussitôt. Elonas se glissa à côté du lit, sortit de nulle part ce qui ressemblait à un biberon et le porta à ses lèvres. Ça semblait un peu humiliant, à première vue, mais Elonas ne montra aucun jugement, essuyant le liquide qui coulait sur son menton et redressant la bouteille quand elle menaçait de s'étouffer. Il devait être un soignant, lui aussi.

-Merci, articula-t-elle quand il enleva finalement la bouteille.

-De rien. Je suppose que c'est normal de s'entraider, ici.

-Où...?

-J'économiserais mes forces, à ta place. Ta convalescence risque d'être longue.

Elonas fit quelques pas, venant s'assoir sur une chaise de l'autre côté du lit. Il passa un court instant à observer Meria. Celle-ci se demanda ce qui n'aillait pas. Il reprit finalement la parole.

-Nous sommes quelques-uns, ici.

-Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-elle.

Où étaient-ils? Pourquoi était-elle soignée? Pourquoi Elonas avait-il le droit de lui parler et pas l'autre soignante? Elonas baissa les yeux.

-As-tu compris, demanda-t-il finalement, que nous sommes sur Gatlantis?

…

Quand le choc s'apaisa, Elonas était toujours près d'elle. Et il avait l'air résigné.

-Je... commença-t-elle.

-Ils font toujours ainsi, quand ils prennent des bâtiments d'autres peuples. Ils prennent les survivants comme esclaves. Tous ceux qui peuvent être utiles… Les médecins, les techniciens…

-Mais je…

-Si, déclara-t-il. Ton uniforme n'était pas identifiable… et tu es une femme, qui plus est. Si on te pose une question, réponds au mieux de tes connaissances… Invente, si besoin, mais assure-toi de rester crédible. Tout devrait bien aller.

-Qu'est-ce qui devrait bien aller?

Il la fixa, semblant soudain plus fort. Résilient.

-Ils tuent les soldats, Meria. _Tous_ les soldats. Mais les autres, les civils, ils les gardent en tant que "deuxième classe", comme main d'oeuvre.

-Et si je n'en étais pas une?

-Justement, si. Ton uniforme était couvert de cendres et il a déjà été détruit. Ils ne savaient pas qui tu étais et ils t'ont donc ramenée… Ils ont investi des ressources dans ta vie parce qu'ils croyaient que tu serais utile. Alors, sois utile.

Du bout des doigts, il caressa un bout de peau encore intact, sur son front. Elle avait été belle, Elonas en était certain, et elle le serait peut-être à nouveau, une fois guérie. Elle semblait un peu jeune, peut-être, à l'entendre parler, mais si elle pouvait porter un enfant ils auraient quelques années de répit.

-Tout ira bien, acheva-t-il en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Les doigts de Meria se replièrent. Elonas sourit. C'était bon signe. Et elle semblait plus calme, comme si elle le croyait. Elle avait vraiment de jolis yeux. Il baissa la tête. Il aborderait le reste plus tard.

…

Elonas revint le lendemain, puis le jour d'après, et ainsi de suite, la soignant et lui faisant passer des tests. Il s'avéra que les mains de Meria ne fonctionnaient plus qu'à moitié et qu'elle peinait à lever les bras au dessus de sa tête, même si elle pouvait encore les mouvoir. Quand à se lever et marcher, Elonas lui conseilla d'attendre encore, jurant qu'elle y parviendrait même si Meria elle-même en doutait de plus en plus.

Cela faisait trois semaines quand enfin, sur sa demande, Elonas consentit à lui apporter un miroir. Meria en fut horrifiée. Ses joues, ses tempes et son nez étaient couverts d'horribles marques roses déformant ses traits et la rendant presque méconnaissable. Elonas fit aussitôt disparaitre le miroir, mais le mal était fait. Elle avait vu à quel point elle était défigurée.

-Bien sûr que non, murmura Elonas, toujours assis près de son lit, caressant son front. Tes cicatrices pâliront et tes cheveux repousseront. Tu es si forte, tu peux vivre ainsi en attendant.

Il glissa sa main dans la sienne comme il en avait désormais l'habitude. Meria osa enfin lui demander pourquoi il passait tant de temps avec elle et il hésita.

-Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas dit, avoua-t-il finalement.

-Ah? Quoi?

-S'ils nous gardent, ce n'est pas que comme main d'oeuvre. Enfin, si, mais… Ils attendent de nous que…

Puis il regarda droit dans les yeux de Meria et la suite de sa phrase tomba.

-Que nous… ayons des enfants, acheva-t-il difficilement.

Il s'était attendu à n'importe quelle réaction. Qu'elle pleure, qu'elle hurle, qu'elle le traite de tous les noms. Mais elle le fixa de ses yeux humides, en larmes, au milieu de son visage violet et bleu.

-Que nous ayons… Toi et moi?

Il opina. Ils auraient pu dire non, bien sûr, lui comme elle: leurs gardiens n'imposaient pas le choix des couples, seulement de voir des bébés venir au monde régulièrement.

-Ce peut-être avec quelqu'un d'autre, lui avoua-t-il, patiemment. Si tu ne veux pas de moi. Mais tu n'auras pas le choix.

-Je suis fiancée, gémit-elle.

-Je l'étais aussi. Mais il y a d'autres solutions, si l'idée t'est insupportable.

Meria ferma brièvement puis rouvrit les yeux.

-Je crois que je préfèrerais, dit-elle en chuchotant.

…

Meria avait compté être là depuis deux mois, peut-être deux mois et demi, quand elle arriva enfin à faire plus de quelques pas sans les béquilles improvisées d'Elonas. Elle rejoignit alors un dortoir avec deux autres femmes, dont la soignante, Lenel. Il y avait dans la pièce un vieux miroir, bien qu'ébréché et cabossé. En s'y voyant, Meria se demande si Neredia ou Fomto auraient pu la reconnaitre, avec sa peau ravagée, sa chevelure beaucoup plus courte et sa tenue hétéroclite.

-Je te trouverais quelque chose à faire, promit Lenel en voyant les mains de Meria. Quelque chose qui te laissera un peu de calme.

La jeune femme regarda ses bras, demanda si elle cesserait un jour d'avoir mal. Lenel sourit, indulgente.

-La douleur s'en ira, Meria. Il n'y a rien de plus que nous pouvons faire.

Elonas lui répéta assez souvent, mais ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle espérait. Elle effleura son ventre du bout des doigts. C'était tout récent, mais elle en était d'autant plus terrifiée. Elle serait mère et sa fille naitrait sur Gatlantis.

Ils étaient plutôt nombreux, remarqua-t-elle bientôt. Une cinquantaine environ, de toutes les races. À peine cinq ou six gamilons, mais une dizaine d'enfants. Le plus vieux d'entre eux n'avait que trois ans.

-As-tu déjà été enceinte, toi? demanda-t-elle à Lenel comme la grossesse devenait évidente.

-Oui.

-Alors, où sont tes enfants?

-Avec des nourrices.

-Serais-je séparée d'elle? comprit soudain Meria.

Lenel la considéra d'un oeil flamboyant.

-Après quelques mois, quelques années tout au plus, selon l'âge à lequel il marche et la langue qu'il parle. …Qui est le père?

-Elonas.

Lenel hocha la tête et Meria se sentit rougir. Pourtant, il l'avait à peine touchée, mais il l'avait inséminée et la fille de Meria serait donc la sienne aussi.

-Si Elonas ne t'a rien dit, il est le dernier des imbéciles, conclut Lenel.

Et sa voix s'amenuisa lorsqu'elle ajouta:

-Sois prévenue. Ce monde est difficile.

…

La fille de Meria naquit le quatorzième mois. La jeune mère décida aussitôt de son prénom: Neredia. Et ce fut bien trouvé. Neredia aurait pu ne pas survivre, mais elle eut un an bientôt et Meria voyait déjà dans son visage les yeux violets et le nez de sa sœur.

-Est-ce le prénom de quelqu'un que tu connais? s'enquit Lenel, un jour.

Meria n'avait pas vu Elonas depuis un long moment déjà. Peut-être était-il occupé à faire des bébés avec une autre femme. Il y avait assez d'espace entre ces murs pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de s'en préoccuper.

-Ce l'était.

Lenel prit l'enfant dans ses bras, sans lui demander de qui il s'agissait. Elle était mignonne, comme une réminiscence de celle qu'avait du être sa mère, même si elle avait les frisettes noires de son père et le teint légèrement plus foncé, et plus qu'adorable. Elle pouvait manger à sa faim et jouer comme elle le voulait. Leurs gardiens étaient rigoureux sur ce point. Rien n'entravait le développement des enfants. Ils devaient être parfaits.

…

La première "tentative" pratiquée sur Neredia eut lieu quand elle avait deux ans… et échoua. Meria avait toujours les larmes aux yeux quand on lui rendit sa fille.

-Que lui ont-ils fait? sanglota-t-elle à l'intention de Lenel.

-Je l'ignore, murmura la femme.

Au fil des ans elle s'était convaincu que ce n'était pas si terrible puisque leurs gardiens continuaient à les élever. Et peu importe ce que c'était, Neredia ne semblait pas affectée par ce qu'elle avait vécu. Au contraire, elle se remit vite à jouer avec les autres enfants.

-Maman! appela-t-elle, secouant une poupée défraichie devant les yeux de Meria. Maman, _viens-tu_ jouer avec_ moi_?

Neredia ne parlait ni tout à fait la langue des gamilons ni celle des gatlantéens, comme la plupart des autres enfants ici présents. Lenel lui disait de ne pas être inquiète à ce sujet. Elle saurait en grandissant, affirma-t-elle, sans que Meria sache comment elle pouvait en être si sûre. Neredia parlerait peut-être éternellement ce créole.

-Maman! insista Neredia.

Avant de se lever, Meria contempla distraitement, l'espace d'un instant, la petite créature frétillante et sautillante qu'était sa fille. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus demandé à quoi aurait ressemblé Neredia si elle avait été la fille de Fommt.

…

La deuxième tentative eut lieu à peu près six mois plus tard, et la troisième quand Neredia eut trois ans. Ce fut le même manège à chaque fois: Neredia revenait inhabituellement calme, sans pouvoir se rappeler ce qui s'était passé, et retrouvait peu à peu son caractère habituel durant les heures qui suivaient. Ce fut à la quatrième fois que Meria prit réellement conscience qu'elle ne verrait pas Neredia grandir. Y avait-il un moyen pour que les tentatives ne réussissent jamais? Des rumeurs affirmaient que c'était possible, même si aucun cas n'avait apparemment jamais existé sur ce navire, mais Lenel lui conseilla plutôt de profiter de chaque instant… avant l'inévitable. À chaque instant, à chaque fois qu'elle voyait, qu'elle touchait Neredia, l'angoisse étreignait Meria.

La sixième fois fonctionna. Neredia avait quatre ans et demi. Meria interpella leurs gardiens, sans réponse, questionna tous ceux qui semblaient lui offrir une piste. Les soignants comme Lenel ne voyaient-ils pas, parfois, des enfants devenus plus âgés? Mais son amie ne répondit rien. Ce fut finalement Elonas qui lui apporta une réponse. En le revoyant, après tout ce temps, Meria fut frappée par ses yeux, devenus aussi verts que ceux de Lenel.

-J'ai survécu, dit-il à ce sujet. Et toi aussi, bientôt.

Il baissa la tête avant de lui tendre un bout de papier.

-Notre fille a été transférée, l'informa-t-il.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Ils ne sont pas gardés ici. Pas ceux qui naissent ici, en tout cas.

-Elonas, où est Neredia? Où. Est. Ma. Fille?

L'homme eut un bref sursaut. Elonas avait toujours l'air vaguement triste, mais cette fois spécialement il sembla… défait.

-Elle a été confiée à... Ils appellent ça un clan, mais je crois que le terme le plus exact serait une fratrie. Ce sont des groupes d'enfants qui grandissent ensembles, peu importe leur race ou leur origine.

-Tu me l'as prise?

-Meria, ils ne l'auraient jamais laissée grandir avec nous… Et elle sera heureuse.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, comprit-elle en le regardant. Elle ouvrit le papier avec délicatesse, du bout de son pouce. Une photographie. Meria n'en avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Elle représentait Neredia, souriante, mais si ce ne pouvait être qu'elle il y avait quelque chose de bizarre sur l'image. Meria ne remarquerait que plus tard que les yeux de sa fille étaient bleus et non violets.

-Qu'est-il écrit? demanda-t-elle en désignant la suite de caractères écrite au bas de la feuille.

-Justice et vie, traduisit Elonas. Elle a été nommée ainsi.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle eut l'impression de voir que lui aussi ressemblait à Neredia.

-Veux-tu ravoir la photo? proposa-t-elle difficilement.

Il repoussa sa main.

-Tu en as plus besoin que moi.

Resterait-elle longtemps en colère contre lui? À quel point serait-ce absurde?

Le lendemain, Meria récupéra la poupée qu'aimait tant Neredia et qu'elle avait oublié ici. Elle n'en avait pas le droit mais personne ne lui dit rien. Elle l'offrit à sa deuxième fille, Aspera, "chance et vie", qu'elle appela en secret comme elle-même et qui naquit huit ans après Neredia, puis à son fils, treize ans plus tard… en espérant qu'ils puissent se souvenir d'elle, même un peu.

…

Meria obtint la 'nationalité' peu après le départ de Neredia. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de penser à Gamilas jusqu'au jour où elle y retournerait.


	6. Chapitre 1: Sun

_Ce qui va suivre est une autre ébauche de la même histoire, commencée à peu près en même temps mais que j'ai poursuivi beaucoup plus loin. Plusieurs noms sont communs, mais la Sun de ce récit n'est pas la même que la Sunji des précédents chapitres. _

La pièce était glacée. L'aiguille dans son bras lui faisait mal. Et surtout, elle avait faim. Quand avait-elle été nourrie pour la dernière fois? Elle leva le nez et observa avec agacement les lumières rouges au dessus de sa tête. Elles étaient douces pour les yeux mais elles ne variaient jamais.

Elle ignorait pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Certes, le navire tremblait fréquemment, une bataille faisait rage, mais elle avait connu pire. Elle écouta un instant le combat. Ces sons lui étaient familier, et elle s'était endormie plus d'une fois sur le bruit des canons. _Vingt-deux, vingt-trois..._ Qu'est-ce qui changeait? Elle jeta un regard à la ronde. D'autant plus que presque tous ses frères et sœurs dormaient. Ce n'était pas rare, ils dormaient beaucoup.

Son ventre protesta alors. Elle grimaça. _Quarante-et-un... _Elle tira la tige de soluté vers elle pour constater qu'il était vide. La bataille devait durer depuis un bon moment déjà. _Quarante-neuf, cinquante, cinquante-un..._ Avec un soupir, elle retira l'aiguille de son bras, elle qui les détestait déjà. Elle joua un instant avec le bracelet métallique qui servait normalement à l'attacher au soluté : sa force n'était pas suffisante pour le casser. Elle essaya d'abord de tirer en modulant sa force pour déplacer ce chaînon, là, mais il semblait que ce truc avait déjà été trop utilisé aux yeux de leurs gardiens et tout avait été scellé. Retenant un soupir, elle se leva pour marcher dans la pièce autant que lui permettaient ses liens, au milieu des lits. Personne ne semblait réveillé, personne ne jouerait avec elle, et elle peinait à ignorer sa faim. Elle aperçut alors un bras dépasser de sous un oreiller. Un petit bras à la peau bleue et à l'apparente texture douce. Elle s'approcha à petits pas, salivant déjà, et vit alors la cascade de cheveux violets, le petit bout de nez et l'œil clos. Elle recula, aussi dégoûtée par la situation que par sa propre envie. La petite fille était un ''bon sujet'', comme elle avait été, et pourrait donc grandir, comme elle. Et si elle avait cédé? Si elle avait mordu comme elle avait eu tellement envie, l'espace d'une seconde? La petite fille, sa petite sœur, n'aurait plus jamais existé?

Sa faim brièvement calmée, elle retourna à son lit. Quelques jouets traînaient dans ici et là, elle ramassa au pied du sommier un vieux livre de contes. Les pages étaient écornées et déchirées- comme la plupart des jouets- mais les images étaient jolies. Elle se rassit et contempla les jolies couleurs pastels, lisant les mots à demi effacés. Elle commençait tout juste à apprendre à lire, et difficilement, mais tout ce qui était extérieur à cette salle était intriguant. Leurs gardiens n'en parlaient jamais, et ces différences passaient souvent inaperçues pour les plus petits, mais elle voyait bien, à présent, que certains étaient bleus et d'autres blancs, que certains avaient des marques dessinées sur leurs peaux, des oreilles pointues ou des yeux d'une autre forme. Caressant le visage de la fillette du livre, elle remarqua un peu en retard que le bruit avait cessé. Plus de canons. C'était bizarre. Quelques-uns commençaient à se réveiller. Elle tendait l'oreille pour capter les sons imprécis qui s'étaient ensuivi quand Oren entra.

Il était un peu plus vieux qu'elle, pour ce qu'elle en savait. Il ne faisait pas partie du groupe- il avait un nom et il ressemblait beaucoup à leurs gardiens- mais elle aimait l'appeler son frère au même titre. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le saluer mais sa bouche n'articula pas les bons mots.

-J'ai faim, glapit-elle.

Oren sortit une miche de pain et en arracha un grand bout pour lui donner avant de jeter le reste à la dizaine d'enfants déjà debout. Elle accepta sans protester. Le pain n'était pas le mieux pour calmer la faim, mais cela fonctionnait un certain temps.

-Réveille-les, dit alors Oren.

Elle avala en vitesse.

-Quoi?

-Réveille-les, répéta-t-il, coupant la chaîne avec une pince à tuyaux.

Confuse, elle se dépêcha d'obéir. Elle avait environ une trentaine de frères et sœurs, dont plus de la moitié n'était pas encore réveillée. Derrière elle, Oren les détachait un à un.

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-elle en chemin.

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle en était rendue au dernier, un petit garçon au teint brun qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement.

-Oren, que se passe-t-il?

Certains se détournaient déjà. Elle n'essaya pas des les retenir, même à la pensée de la punition qui les attendrait. La situation était trop incongrue.

-Oren, qui a gagné?

-Pas nous.

La phrase résonna comme un choc. Elle ne put répondre. Ils avaient perdus. Ils avaient perdus et ils mourraient. Elle jeta un regard alarmé sur le garçon brun, sur la petite fille aux cheveux violets, sur tous ses frères et sœurs. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer en perdre un, ils étaient son clan, sa famille, ils étaient toute sa vie. Elle secoua frénétiquement l'épaule du garçonnet, dont les yeux papillonnèrent. Ils étaient d'un joli noir dans lesquels dansaient des éclats bleutés facilement reconnaissables. Instinctivement, il mordilla sa main et elle le laissa faire quelques secondes avant de la retirer.

-Partons, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne croyait pas survivre, de toute façon. Elle ne voulait pas que ce soit ici, elle voulait avoir vu un petit peu d'extérieur. Elle attrapa son frère par la main et l'obligea à se lever. Ses yeux luisirent et il gronda du fond de sa gorge, mais il se laissa faire. Repassant devant son propre lit, elle s'arrêta un court instant. Des années plus tard, elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait ressenti le besoin de prendre ce livre. Il faillait juste qu'elle sache si la fille du livre s'en tirait à la fin.

…

L'homme était grand. C'était ce dont elle se souvenait le mieux de leur première rencontre : la façon dont il s'était penchée sur elle. Son premier réflexe avait été de pousser son frère, qu'elle devinait affamé, derrière elle, mais la façon dont l'homme avait empoigné le collet de son chandail trop grand pour la maintenir à une courte distance lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait savoir. Il avait eu raison, cela dit : son odeur était différente, ni celle qu'elle partageait avec ses frères et sœurs ni celle, aseptisée, de leurs gardiens. Plus chaude, plus sucrée. Plus appétissante. Sentant sa bouche saliver, elle crispa la mâchoire et releva les yeux, s'obligeant à se concentrer sur les traits de son visage. Il était bleu, plus pâle qu'elle mais bleu tout de même. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille, mais relativement longs, et il portait une moustache bien dessinée. Il l'examina à son tour, et quelque chose se produisit : dans ses yeux verts, il y avait un petit quelque chose de particulier, cette chose sauvage et douce à la fois qui lui fit littéralement ravaler sa faim. Il sembla s'en rendre compte car sa poigne se desserra. Elle ne bougea pas. Lui non plus.

-Comment t'appelles-tu, fille?

-Sun.

Ils n'utilisaient que rarement leurs prénoms entre eux- ce n'était pas nécessaire-, mais Oren l'appelait ainsi, et leurs gardiens, parfois. Elle croyait que le sien était plus long, mais elle ne savait pas encore assez bien lire pour déchiffrer l'étiquette collée sur le montant de son lit.

-Wolf, se présenta-t-il. Et ton ami?

-Mon frère, corrigea-t-elle.

-Ton frère, répéta-t-il.

Il regarda l'enfant, qui grognait déjà. Sun frotta sa main dans l'espoir de le ramener, mais rien à faire. Wolf ne paraissait pourtant absolument pas surpris. Il la lâcha enfin, sans cesser de surveiller le garçon.

-Tu parles bien, Sun. Veux-tu venir avec moi? proposa-t-il. Toi et ton frère. Vous pourrez manger.

La voix de Wolf était drôlement douce. Derrière elle, son frère gémissait de plus en plus fort. Elle accepta.

Sur le navire de Wolf, tout était différent. Elle le suivit à travers des couloirs teintés de vert jusqu'à une pièce où se trouvait déjà plusieurs de ses frères et sœurs. Touchant son frère pour la première fois, il l'obligea à rejoindre les autres. Il ne se fit pas prier. Sun le regarda s'éloigner avec une grimace de dépit. Il était encore tout petit et la faim enlevait toute rationalité, mais elle ressentit quand même un petit pincement au cœur. Elle fit un pas mais Wolf la retint.

-Je ne vais pas rejoindre les autres? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

L'odeur de la viande était alléchante, et présentée comme elle était, coupée en lamelles et grillée, elle ne s'en sentait aucunement coupable. Wolf l'attrapa et la souleva du sol. Elle sentit la couverture du livre, sous son chandail, heurter sa peau. D'un mouvement, Wolf l'aida à le replacer.

-Me fais-tu confiance, Sun? lui demanda-t-il, ses yeux verts plongés dans les siens.

-Je ne sais pas.

Il saisit un morceau de viande et lui tendit. Après une courte hésitation, elle le prit. Dès la première bouchée, elle se sentit soulagée. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire cette sensation.

-Tu es une des plus vieilles, Sun, et tu t'exprimes vraiment très bien. Nous ne condamnons pas les enfants, poursuivit-il. Peu importe le prétexte. Mais dans votre cas... C'est la première fois que nous voyons des enfants comme vous à bord d'un navire gatlantéen. Nous avons besoin d'explications, Sun. Il faut que nous sachions ce que vous faisiez là et ce qui s'est passé.

Il avait l'air sincère. Sun hésita, puis décida qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. Tentant d'invoquer la faim malgré le goût du sang et des épices sur sa langue, elle décrivit du mieux qu'elle pouvait la créature que ses gardiens lui avaient laissé entrevoir, une fois.

-C'était un extraterrestre, mais il ne ressemblait à personne. Il était grand et il n'avait pas d'yeux ni de visage, avec des mains comme des couteaux. Sa peau était grise avec des lumières bleues en dessous, et cette lueur ils l'ont arrachée comme si elle était un cristal.

-Qui? s'étonna Wolf. De quoi me parle-tu, Sun?

-De nos gardiens. Ils ont tué la créature et récupéré la lumière bleue, puis ils l'ont donnée à un enfant.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Parfois, la lumière s'attache complètement à nous, parfois elle refuse. Quand elle refusait, nos gardiens la détruisaient et réessayaient.

Wolf la fixa à nouveau, mais cette fois il releva son menton. Sun savait qu'il regardait la lumière bleue apparue dans ses iris violets.

-Tu veux dire que...

-C'est pour ça que nous avons faim, acheva-t-elle. À cause de la lumière en nous.

Il garda le silence. Sun ne pouvait déchiffrer son expression. Était-il triste? Après un instant, il la reposa finalement.

-Je reviendrais te voir, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Et il souriait en s'éloignant, et Sun ne savait pas si elle devait le croire, mais elle en avait envie.


	7. Chapitre 2: Sun

Sun détesta dès le départ son séjour à l'hôpital. Les heures furent interminables, à être observée sous tous les angles- ce n'était pas nouveau, mais elle ne supportait pas les regards de leurs nouveaux gardiens, mélange de curiosité et de mépris, sans la moindre trace d'affection. Sun compta exactement vingt-trois réveils avant que l'on lui annonce qu'elle sortait enfin.

-Où vais-je? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Un des hommes qui vous ont trouvés est prêt à devenir ton tuteur.

Wolf l'attendait. Dès qu'elle aperçut, Sun ressentit une affection et un soulagement inexplicables. Il était la première chose qu'elle avait connue de ce monde et elle… Elle était contente qu'il ne l'ait pas abandonnée. On lui remit l'étiquette de papier qui se trouvait autrefois sur son lit, son livre et ses anciens vêtements, et à Wolf on donna des papiers qui témoignaient de sa nouvelle identité.

-Mes frères et mes sœurs restent ici? demanda-t-elle, juste avant leur départ.

-Je suis désolé de dire que oui, Sun. Mais tu les reverras bientôt.

Il tenta de lui expliquer que parce qu'elle était une des plus âgées, elle était considérée comme apte à la vie en société. Le groupe était constitué d'enfant de quatre à douze ans, et plus ils étaient jeunes, moins ils comprenaient la nécessité de parler ou de contrôler leur faim, contrairement à elle. Il sortit une feuille de papier pour appuyer son propos et lui montra, sans que Sun en comprenne quoi que ce soit.

-Qu'est-il écrit?

-Tu ne sais pas lire?

-Pas assez.

Il lui jeta un regard incrédule, mais ne dit rien à ce sujet.

-Regarde, reprit-il avec une curieuse gêne. Sunjira Frakken, dix ans et demi, née le douzième jour du premier mois. Ton nom, ton âge et ta date de naissance.

-Je ne m'appelle que Sunjira.

-Frakken est ton… mon nom de famille. Il faillait t'en choisir un, précisa-t-il, comme s'il s'excusait.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est nécessaire. Un individu a toujours deux noms: le sien et celui de la famille à qui il appartient.

Elle faillit lui demander ce qu'il en serait de ses frères et sœurs avant de comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait. Elle sourit finalement, émue d'une façon qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

…

-C'est ici, déclara Wolf, à leur arrivée. Tu aimes?

La première chose que vit Sun furent les murs entièrement blancs. Puis l'odeur lui parvint, des traces des anciens locataires dissimulées sous un mélange de poussière et de quelque chose de sucré. Sunji suffoqua la première seconde avant d'arriver à prendre une première inspiration normale. Habituée, elle scruta l'endroit avec attention. C'était… Elle s'habituerait.

-C'est vide, déclara-t-elle.

Cela fit sourire Wolf.

-Oui, pour le moment. Mais ce sera mieux rapidement, je t'assure.

Toutes les pièces étaient vides, et Sun comprit rapidement que Wolf n'y vivait pas lui-même. Il l'aida à installer sa chambre en premier lieu, dans une pièce différente de la sienne- Sun s'y attendait, bien sûr, mais cela signifiait que pour la première fois de sa vie elle dormirait seule. En un rien de temps, tout était sens dessus dessous. Après avoir remis un peu d'ordre, ils dinèrent enfin. Sans oser lui avouer, Sun avait particulièrement hâte, la faim commençant à se faire insistante. Il s'en rendit bien compte, néanmoins, rien qu'à la regarder.

-Je suppose que je vais devoir m'adapter à ça aussi, dit-il simplement.

Rassurée, la jeune fille se détendit quelque peu. Elle commença par le morceau de viande, comme elle en avait l'habitude, qui disparut en quelques bouchées, et s'attarda ensuite au reste. Le pain et les légumes les plus épais étaient bons, le reste pourrait être meilleur. Wolf la regardait toujours, sans un mot mais sans jugement, aussi sa question suivante étonna-t-elle Sun.

-Crois-tu que tu pourrais apprendre à être plus patiente? lui demanda-t-il.

Sa question était sans méchanceté, mais avec un sous-entendu qui la perturba. Elle s'arrêta pour dévisager Wolf.

-J'aurais préféré repousser ce moment, avoua ce dernier en se penchant vers elle. Sun, tu es une gamilon, maintenant. Tu n'es ici qu'à la condition d'être gamilon.

-Que veux-tu dire? l'interrogea-t-elle, perplexe.

-Je veux dire… Comprends bien, tu peux faire ce que tu veux et ton comportement n'est pas mauvais, mais les gens… et même les autres enfants ne seront pas comme tes frères et sœurs. Tu ne seras que différente, pour eux, et on ne te fera pas de cadeaux.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu te souviens, à l'hôpital?

Sun acquiesça. Évidemment.

-Est-ce que tout le monde va me regarder comme ça?

Il hocha lentement la tête.

-Sun, crois-moi, je déteste le conseil que je m'apprête à te donner…

Elle le savait sincère.

-Mais les enfants seront cruels. Les gens en général seront cruels. Et cette particularité sera une raison de plus pour eux de s'acharner sur toi.

-Tu crois que je devrais faire semblant?

-Je voudrais pouvoir te répondre que non, mais on ne te laissera peut-être pas le choix.

Tandis qu'il parlait, elle se concentra sur ses yeux, essayant encore de déterminer ce qu'ils avaient de particulier.

-Je ne veux pas te dire de changer, poursuivit-il comme pour s'excuser. Juste de me prévenir, si jamais tu as des problèmes. Tu comprends?

Jamais de lueur bleue n'y apparaîtrait, et pourtant ils contenaient quelque chose de très fort. Elle se demanda s'il pouvait lui aussi avoir des frères et des sœurs comme les siens, puis songea fugitivement que si elle n'était pas sa sœur (c'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit), elle avait tout de même un lien avec lui. Comme il prononçait sa dernière phrase, elle acquiesça. Oui, elle comprenait.


	8. Chapitre 3: Sun

Apprendre à lire était difficile. Discrètement, Sun referma son livre et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre, cherchant à voir si elle pouvait repérer de nouveaux voisins. C'était fréquent, ces temps-ci. Un léger bruit lui indiqua que Wolf l'avait aperçue, mais au lieu de la réprimander, il vient s'assoir près d'elle.

-Nous vivons près de Baleras, indiqua-t-il en désignant la fenêtre. L'air est plus pur ici que sur d'autres parties de Gamilas.

Cela apportait plus de questions que de réponses, mais Sun décida de ne pas s'engager sur un terrain qui semblait requérir plus de vocabulaire qu'elle n'en possédait.

-C'est pour ça que tu as déménagé?

-Non, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. C'est parce que je vivais dans un placard à balai que je louais depuis quinze ans juste pour avoir une adresse et dans lequel nous n'aurions pas pu rentrer à deux.

Oh. Sun rit sans savoir pourquoi. Cela semblait faire du sens. Après un instant, Wolf reprit son livre et le posa ouvert devant elle, signifiant que la conversation était terminée.

Au bout de quelques jours, Sun eut la surprise de voir arriver quelques-uns de ses frères et sœurs, qu'elle retrouva avec ravissement. La petite fille aux boucles violettes avait été baptisée Viorana. Oren n'y était pas encore. Le petit garçon brun non plus. Elle demanda à Wolf pourquoi, les décrivant. Il lui répondit que le garçon répondait au nom d'Ilian et qu'il aillait être adopté par une famille saltzi, mais réagit moins bien lorsqu'il comprit qui était Oren.

-Oren est gatlantéen, Sun. Pas un être comme toi ou un de tes frères.

-Mais il en fait partie, s'obstina-t-elle. Il n'est pas comme nous, mais il reste un de nos frères.

Wolf laissa échapper un soupir, plus résigné qu'agacé.

-Il a douze ans, bientôt treize, et cet âge précis posait problème. Il a grandi en tant que gatlantéen, pas comme gamilon, et il est trop imprégné de leur culture, cependant, il ne peut pas être condamné à la prison ni prouver qu'il veut être gamilon. Il est actuellement en centre de détention et en sortira à ses vingt ans.

Elle revit la scène, quand Oren avait défié leurs gardiens pour les libérer. Peu importait où elle l'avait entendu, Sun savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient un secret et qu'ils auraient très bien pu mourir dans un triste accident avant l'arrivée des gamilons.

-Il nous a libéré, insista-t-elle tristement. Nous ne serions peut-être pas en vie.

C'était injuste, et elle vit dans les yeux de Wolf qu'il la croyait.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, promit-il avec douceur.

Elle avait beau savoir qu'il le pensait réellement, elle voulait plus que "peut-être", elle voulait une certitude.

En attendant la suite (des réponses pour Oren), elle joua avec Vio et certains de ses frères et sœurs. De temps en temps, ils étaient autorisés à jouer avec les enfants du voisinage tant qu'ils ne ressentaient pas de faim. Cela ne posa pas problème : Sun apprit très vite que prétexter la fatigue ou un couvre-feu fonctionnait très bien pour partir s'il le faillait. Quelques-uns les trouvaient bizarres, mais aucun n'était vraiment méchant.

Il s'était écoulé plus d'un mois- Wolf lui avait appris à compter les jours sur le calendrier de la cuisine- quand ce dernier lui ramena un paquet. Il contenait des vêtements différents des siens, et le premier réflexe de Sun fut d'attraper la chemise sur le dessus et de la porter à son nez. L'odeur était différente, elle sentait de vagues traces d'odeur humaine mais personne ne les avait jamais portés avant elle. Ils étaient aussi plus raides : le tissu crissait presque entre ses doigts. Devant elle, Wolf attendait visiblement qu'elle finisse son examen.

-Te plaisent-ils? demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Essaie-les.

Sa voix était toujours douce lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle mais elle sentit tout de même l'impératif dans sa phrase. Elle les enfila. Il avait choisi un pantalon et un chemisier tout simples, en bleu foncé et gris. Les souliers lui posèrent plus de problèmes parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les attacher, mais il vint l'aider.

-Te plaisent-ils? répéta Wolf.

Après une courte hésitation, elle admit que oui. Quelques coutures la piquaient et le tissu de son pantalon était vraiment raide, mais ils finiraient par s'user si elle les portait assez souvent.

-Oui, ils sont bien.

-Je t'en ai pris d'autre, reprit-il en tapotant la boite.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Effectivement. Au moins, il ne semblait pas y avoir de robe : elle lui avait confié en avoir déjà porté et avoir détesté ça, et il l'avait écoutée. C'était les mêmes vêtements, mais de longueurs et de couleurs différentes. Certains étaient décorés, d'autres sobres. Il y avait même un ensemble jaune et blanc. Elle rit en le prenant, et Wolf lui sourit en retour.

-Est-ce suffisant pour te convaincre de jeter ces vieux vêtements?

Il désigna le tas informe qu'elle venait d'enlever. Elle hésita un moment. Elle savait grâce à Oren que leurs gardiens trouvaient et fabriquaient rarement des jouets ou des vêtements d'enfant et que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils partageaient tout. Elle attrapa sa veste. Elle était noire, tâchée à plusieurs endroits- elle n'était pas la première à la porter, loin de là- et beaucoup trop grande- elle lui aurait appartenu jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lui fasse plus, des années après- mais elle tenait à la garder. Elle contenait beaucoup de souvenirs.

-Tu peux jeter le reste, dit-elle finalement à Wolf.

Elle serra contre elle sa veste. Elle portait encore plusieurs odeurs, et Sun se doutait que de nouvelles viendraient les noyer, éventuellement, mais elle voulait les garder le plus longtemps possible.

…

-Tu es jolie, Sunjira. Et ton amie aussi.

-Merci, madame Wende, répondit machinalement Sun.

Elle avait appris depuis peu à tresser ses cheveux noirs au lieu de les laisser détachés comme elle le faisait d'habitude, et elle avait renoncé à porter sa vieille veste, laissée dans sa chambre après qu'elle y ait pris plusieurs inspirations. Elle tenait Vio par la main. Sa sœur- qui n'avait que six ans, à priori- avait été coiffée avec plus de soin par Seia, sa nouvelle mère.

-Est-ce que Ceska est ici?

La femme rit. Sun n'était jamais tout à fait certaine de se souvenir de son prénom- était-ce Nori? Normi? Tout ce qu'elle savait était que la femme était une amie de Wolf, qu'elle vivait près d'eux et qu'elle avait une fille du même âge qu'elle. Et que quand elle n'était pas avec une amie, Wolf lui imposait de faire des devoirs.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je vais aller la chercher.

Elle revint peu après avec la jeune fille, du même âge que Sun. Ceska fit une drôle de tête en la voyant.

-Pourquoi es-tu habillée comme un garçon?

-J'ai toujours été habillée comme un garçon, répliqua Sun. Et puis je n'aime pas les robes.

Ceska haussa simplement les épaules avant d'accepter de les suivre. Vio ne parlait pas encore, elle, mais Ceska ne le questionna pas. Peut-être la pensait-elle timide. Au milieu de la journée, elles rejoignirent d'autres enfants, dont Lir, un des frères de Sun. Lir et elle avaient le même âge et ils s'employèrent à surveiller Vio tout en tentant de paraitre normaux, épuisant leur énergie à faire taire leurs réflexes. À cet exercice, Lir y renonça le premier: il prit la main de Vio et partit. Sun ne tint qu'une heure de plus avant de s'esquiver. Ceska, qui la connaissait bien, la crut simplement fatiguée.

Sitôt rentrée, la jeune fille, constatant qu'elle était seule, attrapa un bout de viande séchée sur le comptoir et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre. En sous-vêtements, elle se glissa entre les draps imprégnés de son odeur. Elle mangea lentement, restant dans cette position jusqu'au retour de Wolf. Ce dernier entra à pas légers, mais elle l'entendit et le sentit : il portait sur lui une odeur amère.

-Y a-t-il eu un problème, Sun? lui demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant près d'elle.

-Non, chuchota-t-elle. J'ai juste eu faim, cet après-midi.

Elle s'extirpa des draps et se rhabilla avant de suivre Wolf à la cuisine.

-Où étais-tu passé? le questionna-t-elle.

-Parti boire une bière avec un ami.

-Oh. C'est ça, cette drôle d'odeur?

Il agrippa son chandail avec un air surpris avant de rire.

-Sans doute, concéda-t-il en souriant. Que veux-tu manger?

Elle choisit une viande de volaille, à la fois peu cher et rapide à cuire. Dix minutes plus tard, ils s'installèrent à table.

-Quel est le nom de ton ami? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Gol Hainy. Tu te souviens de lui?

Elle acquiesça. Gol était un des hommes de Wolf et un des plus bizarres, mais il semblait être son plus proche ami.

-Tu l'aimes beaucoup?

Il s'étouffa. Sun le regarda avec inquiétude.

-Il y a un problème?

Il reprit son souffle.

-Écoute, Sun... Si un homme venait vivre avec nous, qu'en penserais-tu?

-Qu'est-ce que ça changerait? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il se pencha légèrement.

-Si j'aimais un autre homme?

Sun fronça le nez, confuse.

-Je ne comprends pas. Comme avec un de mes frères?

-Non, plus comme un amour… amoureux.

La jeune fille resta pensive un instant. Elle comprenait le mot, intuitivement, mais qu'est-ce qui différenciait cet amour de celui qu'elle portait à ses frères et sœurs?

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ça poserait problème.

Après tout, elle avait la même affection pour Lir ou Ilian que pour Vio. Il sourit, soulagé.

Sun apprit lentement à gérer un peu mieux sa faim, même si l'évolution de certains de ses frères et sœurs était plus lente, surtout celle des plus petits. Un matin, Seia lui avoua que Vio resterait désormais à la maison. Devant son air indécis- elle pensait même à rester avec sa sœur pour la journée- la nouvelle mère de Vio lui dit de passer quand elle voudrait, lui suggérant ainsi de partir. Quand à Wolf, Sun avait l'impression qu'il rentrait de plus en plus tard. Elle comprit pourquoi, lorsqu'un jour, en rentrant, elle le découvrit avec un autre. Elle se souvint qu'il s'agissait de Gol et les observa discrètement. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, discutant très bas, si bien qu'elle les entendait mieux rire que parler, et puis soudainement, Gol passa une main dans les cheveux longs de Wolf, pencha un peu la tête et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Sun fut fascinée par ce spectacle, par la tendresse qui se dégageait d'eux. Elle finit par s'éclipser discrètement dans sa chambre avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence.

Wolf finit par venir la voir, environ une demi-heure plus tard.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu rentrée? Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

-Pas très longtemps. Je vous ai vus dans la cuisine et je ne suis pas restée.

Il lui sourit.

-Alors, c'est définitif, il vient vivre ici?

-Oui. Il est en bas, il attend. Veux-tu venir manger?

Gol était un peu bizarre, comme se souvenait Sun. Il avait l'air un peu fou et il avait tendance à gesticuler, mais son attitude ne changea en rien lorsque Sun céda à sa faim. Il paraissait tout à fait gentil, se dit la jeune fille, et vu la façon dont Wolf et lui interagissaient, elle était certaine qu'il ferait un compagnon parfait.

-Allez-vous vous marier? demanda-t-elle au milieu du repas.

Gol rit, heureusement.

-Non.

-Peut-être un jour, renchérit Wolf. Mais pas maintenant.

Sun acquiesça lentement.

-Comment dois-je le considérer? Comme mon père aussi?

Wolf garda un instant de silence, manifestement surpris.

-Si tu le veux, dit-il finalement.

Puis son regard croisa celui de son compagnon.

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez, se corrigea-t-il aussitôt.


	9. Chapitre 4: Sun

Dès qu'elle eut une journée de libre, Sun fila voir Vio. Ce fut son père qui lui ouvrit. D'abord l'air confus, il finit par la reconnaître.

-Ne pouvais-tu pas venir plus tard? lui demanda-t-il, ouvrant néanmoins la porte.

-La prochaine fois, promit-elle.

Il lui proposa à boire et elle en profita pour demander comment allait Vio.

-Elle est agitée. Mais en bonne santé, à priori. Elle sera contente de te voir.

Sa petite sœur était encore endormie. Sun l'observa un instant, ses jolies frisettes éparpillées sur son oreiller. Elle retint un bâillement, ayant soudain envie de dormir, elle aussi. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, serrant sa sœur contre elle. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il faisait déjà bien clair. Contre elle, Vio avait les yeux ouverts, d'un bleu vif. Sun lui tendit sa main par réflexe. Vio la porta à sa bouche, affamée, sectionnant à la hauteur de la phalange et léchant le sang qui en coulait. Seia entra à ce moment. Elle ouvrit des yeux effarés devant la scène. Sun voulut la rassurer mais ne trouva pas les mots. Seia obligea alors sa fille à la lâcher, et en la tenant éloignée elle inspecta la main blessée de Sun.

-Attends-moi dans la salle d'eau, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle revint quelques minutes après, l'obligea à laver sa main et recouvrit l'entaille, mais ne la lâcha pas immédiatement.

-Y a-t-il un problème? demanda Sun.

-Je me demandais si nous devrions faire venir un médecin.

-Un médecin? Pourquoi?

-Au cas où la blessure serait plus profonde.

-Je n'ai pas mal, dit Sun en remuant les doigts.

Seai soupira en se relevant.

-Tu crois qu'elle sera ainsi toute sa vie?

-Ainsi? répéta naïvement Sun.

-Avec cet appétit.

-Oui, sans doute. Pourqu...

-Mais toi, tu la gères mieux, non? Comment fais-tu?

-Je ne sais pas, dut avouer Sun. Parce que je suis plus vieille?

Elle voyait bien que la femme aurait aimé une réponse à sa question, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait bien pu dire. Seia la regarda un long moment avant de sourire, tentant de dissimuler sa tristesse.

-Viens, allons manger.

…

Dès lors, Sun prit comme habitude de s'enquérir régulièrement de l'évolution de ses frères et sœurs. Elle passa du temps avec Vio, essayant de l'aider à gérer sa faim, et à Wolf elle réclama des nouvelles d'Ilian et surtout d'Oren. Il lui répondit inlassablement la même chose : Ilian aillait bien avec sa nouvelle famille et Oren était toujours en foyer.

Elle avait onze ans et trois-quarts quand on commença à lui parler de sa scolarité, avant que Wolf ne lui annonce qu'elle ne ferait pas cette étape commune aux adolescents gamilons. Peut-être après, quand elle aurait plus de quatorze ans et si elle avait le niveau nécessaire, mais Sun peinait encore à écrire et avait soi-disant la santé fragile. Elle comptait comme une immigrée et cela n'aurait pas d'impact sur le reste de sa vie. Sun comprit néanmoins qu'elle serait seule: la plupart de ses amis, même Ceska, seraient partis.

Son anniversaire arriva bientôt, à la date qui lui avait été attribuée.

-C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, lui dit Wolf. Tout ça a pour seul et unique but de vous faire devenir adultes plus tôt.

Il ne la regardait même pas directement. Sun se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser quand il se tourna pour lui sourire.

-Il est coutume de donner un cadeau précieux en cette occasion, l'informa-t-il. Je pensais le faire plus tard, mais… Tu devrais aller te changer. Nous sortons.

Il lui fit préparer un sac de voyage avec une tenue de rechange et ils partirent. Sun se demanda sans cesse de quoi il s'agit, d'autant plus qu'elle estimait n'avoir besoin de rien, et le bombarda de questions sans qu'il ne réponde à aucune. Ils n'arrivèrent qu'au début du soir devant une drôle de maison grise. Il l'invita à la suivre à l'intérieur où il se présenta. La femme à l'accueil les guida jusqu'à une porte avec un numéro spécifique. La pièce était grise, elle aussi, avec un lit, une commode et une salle d'eau minuscule à moitié cachée derrière un rideau. Elle retint sa surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut l'occupant.

-Oren, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il releva la tête en entendant sa voix. Il avait grandi mais était aussi beaucoup plus maigre. Son visage paraissait émacié derrière ses cheveux longs, et il semblait… faible.

-_Oren,_ répéta-t-elle, _comment es-tu traité?_

-_Je vais bien_, chuchota-t-il.

Et elle comprit, lorsqu'en s'approchant d'un pas, elle discerna une lueur bleutée dans sa pupille noire.

-Il a faim, dit-elle.

-Les repas sont servis à heures régulières, les informa la femme.

Sun releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Pourrais-je rester seule avec lui?

La femme refusa d'abord, puis Wolf lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille et elle changea soudain d'idée. Sun attendit que la porte se referme avant de déposer son sac et de s'avancer vers lui.

-_Tu m'as manqué, Oren._

-_Toi aussi, Sunjira,_ arrive-t-il à articuler.

Elle avança encore. Il ne bougea pas, elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit puis se blottir contre lui. Elle sentit qu'il luttait mais il finit par renoncer, pencha la tête et mordit dans son épaule. La douleur la fit grimacer, mais elle ne résista pas. Oren passa alors ses bras autour d'elle et la poussa contre le matelas, léchant toujours le sang sur sa peau. Tandis que la douleur s'atténuait, Sun ne se déroba pas à l' "étreinte", aussi bizarre fut la situation. Elle avait toujours considéré Oren comme un de ses frères mais ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'agir ainsi. Ce fut une drôle d'expérience, se dit Sun lorsqu'il se relève et s'écarte, l'air vaguement honteux. Mais étrangement pas si désagréable.

-_Tu devrais prendre un peu d'eau pour te nettoyer_, lui dit Oren, un peu plus calme.

Elle effleura sa blessure avant de s'exécuter. Elle remit sa veste, veillant à bien cacher son épaule.

-_Tu devrais y aller,_ suggéra-t-il ensuite. _Il y a déjà bien assez longtemps que tu es ici._

Au moment de rouvrir la porte, elle se retourna vers lui.

-_Je suis contente de t'avoir revu._

-_Moi aussi,_ affirma-t-il.

Sun lui sourit une dernière fois avant de devoir refermer la porte.

…

-De quoi avez-vous parlé, pendant une heure? lui demande Wolf, à l'hôtel.

-De ma vie, évasa Sun. Tu as vu ses yeux? Ils brillaient de bleu comme les miens.

-J'ai vu, acquiesça Wolf. Mais je croyais qu'il n'avait pas reçu de "lumière".

-Moi aussi. Mais peut-être que nos gardiens l'ont fait, finalement.

-Étais-tu contente de le revoir?

Elle retint le réflexe de poser sa main sur son épaule, mais Wolf sembla s'apercevoir de quelque chose.

-Oui, je l'étais, dit-elle précipitamment.

Il ne dit rien de plus. Il commanda à manger puis ils se couchèrent. Sun prit soin de garder son t-shirt alors qu'elle dormait habituellement en sous-vêtements. Ils ne repartirent que le lendemain. Ce ne fut qu'à nouveau dans les transports en commun qu'elle osa tenter d'en parler.

-Comment se porte ta relation avec Gol?

Il lui jeta un regard étonné avant de regarder autour d'eux. Personne ne semblait accorder d'importance à leur conversation.

-Très bien.

Elle rassembla son courage avant de poser la question suivante.

-Et physiquement, comment cela se passe-t-il entre lui et toi?

Il parut surpris la première seconde, puis la compréhension apparut sur son visage.

-Sun, Oren t'a-t-il fait du mal?

-Non. Je veux juste savoir.

Il la dévisagea, comme s'il cherchait à déterminer son honnêteté. Il sourit finalement.

-Je crois que tu en sais déjà bien assez, dit-il avec amusement.

-Je sais comment on fait les bébés, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

De ce qu'elle en savait, cela semblait une discussion préoccupante pour les parents de ses amis, mais elle ne voyait pas ce qui était si gênant dans le fait d'expliquer ce qu'étaient des ovules ou des spermatozoïdes ou comment ils formeraient un embryon. Wolf éclata de rire en l'entendant, et elle le fixa avec stupeur jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne son souffle.

-Désolé, fit-il. C'est juste que…

Il secoua la tête, sans cesser de lui sourire.

-Nous devions forcément avoir cette discussion. Que voudrais-tu savoir?

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe autour.

-Autour...?

-De... tenta-t-elle, cherchant le mot. De l'accouplement.

Elle vit alors une légère teinte violette apparaître sur ses joues.

-Écoute, reprit-il avec une gêne manifeste, cet… ce geste est souvent considéré comme une marque d'affection. Je doute que tes gardiens t'en aient jamais parlé, mais il y a tout un aspect de tendresse entre deux personnes qui s'aiment.

-Comme avec toi et Gol?

-Oui, aussi.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfants.

-Ce n'est pas forcément dans ce but, poursuivit-il. Même entre un homme et une femme. C'est surtout dans l'idée de prendre du plaisir.

Ses joues rosirent un peu plus, mais il continua.

-Et à cela, il n'y a rien de mal. Et tant que toi et ton partenaire- ou ta partenaire, ou éventuellement tes partenaires- prenez du plaisir et consentez à tout ce que vous faites, ce sera parfait.

Sun acquiesça. Elle lui sourit et il lui retourna son sourire. De retour à la maison, ils ne mentionnèrent pas cette discussion à nouveau, si ce n'est qu'il lui proposa d'être médicamentée pour l'empêcher d'avoir des enfants… juste au cas où.

-Il n'est pas question que cela arrive à ton âge.

-Mais je pourrais quand même en avoir plus tard? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-Éventuellement, si.

-As-tu parlé à Gol?

-C'est toi que ça concerne, Sun, pas moi, répondit-il avec un regard éloquent.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Sun lui montra la marque sur son épaule, qui guérissait bien. Wolf l'examina brièvement avant de déclarer qu'elle laisserait sans doute une cicatrice.

-Il avait faim, le justifia-t-elle.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'il t'a mordue de la sorte? demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse, les doigts toujours sur son épaule.

-Ce doit être horrible pour lui.

Au lieu de nier, il s'accroupit près d'elle.

-Quand j'ai voulu le revoir, on m'a averti qu'Oren était malade depuis son arrivée.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra. Wolf prit sa main, serrant ses petits doigts.

-Je vais faire ce que je peux, lui promit-il à nouveau.

Elle fixa ses beaux yeux, calmes et fous.

-Imagine, poursuivit-il avec sérieux, sans sourire, comme ce serait bien si ton frère venait vivre ici avec nous.

Après avoir imaginé la scène, elle tendit les bras pour l'embrasser. Ce serait génial, qu'Oren soit de leur famille dans cette jolie maison.


	10. Chapitre 5: Sun

Sun passa les mois suivants avec ses pères et ses frères et sœurs, bien que ce soit étrangement solitaire. Le temps passa lentement tandis qu'elle s'appliquait à apprendre, ne voulant plus jamais se sentir à la traîne.

-Tu grandis, lui fit remarquer Gol avec amusement, le jour de ses treize ans. Tu es en train de devenir une femme.

Sun rougit. Elle savait qu'elle avait grandi parce qu'elle commençait à avoir de la poitrine et des hanches, comme les adultes. Mais elle n'avait toujours que treize ans.

-Si ça se trouve, poursuivit Gol avec une grimace hilare, notre fille va nous ramener un petit ami. Pourquoi pas Lirden?

Elle comprit alors que Wolf ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Aurait-elle du...? Non, pas un an plus tard, et encore moins si cela compromettait sa chance de revoir son frère.

-Peut-être, dit-elle avec un tout petit sourire.

Elle y pensa vraiment, par la suite- mais pas à Lir, que Gol n'avait désigné que parce qu'ils avaient le même âge. Elle avait commencé à prendre la médication suggérée par Wolf, elle pourrait peut-être... Il y avait quelques garçons de son âge encore ici et pas que des lumineux, et il lui arriva de s'intéresser à l'un d'entre eux, que ce soit parce qu'il soit gentil ou qu'il avait une odeur agréable. Et même à une autre fille, Gabalt, une saltzie à la peau pâle à l'odeur différente, même si celle-ci la repoussa. Elle apprécia ces rencontres, même si elles lui rappelaient qu'Oren lui manquait.

-Quand viendra-t-il? demanda-t-elle, évoquant son frère.

Wolf lui sourit, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, sans répondre. Il s'absenta pour la première fois le lendemain. Sun aurait aimé croire que c'est pour cette raison, mais il revint les mains vides. Il partit d'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises.

-Où va -t il? demanda la jeune fille à Gol.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua ce dernier.

Sun était certaine qu'il était honnête: Gol ne savait pas mentir. Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce que pouvait bien faire Wolf pour ne pas en parler à son conjoint.

Au jour présumé de son anniversaire, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, son père était absent. C'est Gol qui vint la réveiller, et au vu de son sourire, Sun comprit qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Lir vint avec Vio, comme ils en avaient l'habitude, et Ceska, qui venait juste de rentrer, était présente avec Normi. Sun ne savait toujours pas quel est le lien de celle-ci avec Wolf, mais ils étaient un peu plus que de simples amis.

À la nuit tombée, Sun, morte de fatigue, se résigna à aller se coucher sans avoir vu Wolf. Vio était déjà couchée dans son propre lit. Avant d'aller la rejoindre, Sun s'empara de son vieux chandail caché dans un tiroir. Il sentait désormais beaucoup plus le bois que ce qu'elle se rappelait de Gatlantis, mais Sun s'obstine à en chercher une trace, se sentant nostalgique.

-Que fais-tu? s'enquit Vio d'une voix déjà ensommeillée.

Elle aillait avoir neuf ans et parlait de mieux en mieux, au grand bonheur de sa mère.

-Rien, mentit Sun.

Elle se dévêtit rapidement, ne restant qu'en sous-vêtements comme à son habitude, avant de se glisser entre les draps.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? lui demanda Vio, dans la faible lueur introduite par la fenêtre, caressant sur la peau de sa sœur la marque pâle sur son épaule, à la base de sa nuque.

-Un de nos frères avait faim.

Vio renifla.

-Il y a une veine dans le cou, mais ce n'est pas au bon endroit.

-Il voulait manger, Vio, pas me saigner à blanc.

Sa petite sœur ricana, blottie contre elle, désormais bien réveillée.

-Maman considère que cela se ressemble beaucoup trop.

-J'avais cru comprendre, dit pensivement Sun, se rappelant de sa réaction paniquée et de la cicatrice à son doigt qui n'était jamais partie non plus.

Vio lui sourit. Elle devait avoir oublié.

…

Au matin, dès que Sun sortit de sa chambre, Gol l'accueillit avec un large sourire.

-Bonjour, Sun! lui lança-t-il joyeusement. Bien dormi?

-Tout à fait, acquiesça-t-elle, un peu confuse devant son enthousiasme.

Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, il désigna la personne dans la cuisine. Elle comprit quand elle aperçut le teint olive de l'homme à table.

-Oren…! s'exclama-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il releva la tête et lui sourit en la reconnaissant. Elle fit un pas vers lui, ébahie, le cœur battant. Il était adulte, maintenant, plus grand et plus mature. Il portait encore les cheveux longs, ce qui lui aillait bien, d'autant plus qu'il paraissait enfin en santé.

-Sun, retourna-t-il en souriant.

Des lueurs bleues apparurent dans ses yeux noirs. Cela faisait presque exactement deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, mais Sun ressentit la même faim envers lui. La jeune fille se retourna, s'obligeant à penser à autre chose, pour regarder Gol. Ce dernier ne pouvait comprendre mais il semblait se douter de quelque chose.

-Je suis tellement contente qu'il soit ici, dit-elle à Gol. C'est définitif?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il avec un air un peu bizarre.

Sun hocha la tête avec sérieux, puis, sans être capable de se justifier, attrapa la main d'Oren et l'entraina à l'étage, dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. N'osant pas ouvrir la porte, par peur de réveiller Vio, elle céda néanmoins à son envie d'embrasser Oren, et celui-ci lui retourna l'étreinte avec passion. D'un geste doux, il remonta sa manche à l'emplacement de sa cicatrice et la regarda, interrogateur. Lorsqu'elle hocha la tête, il griffa la marque jusqu'au sang et embrassa la blessure nouvellement rouverte. Une de ses mains était posée sur son bras, de l'autre il effleura son ventre et son dos, et elle eut l'impression que ses doigts créaient des étincelles dans sa peau. Lorsqu'elle commença à se sentir… insatisfaite, elle recula légèrement, attrapa une des mains d'Oren, la porta à sa bouche et mordit dans la partie tendre de la paume, à la base du pouce. Elle n'avait jamais gouté au sang, mais les gouttes qu'elle lécha furent tout simplement délicieuses et apaisèrent sa faim.

Vio sortant de la chambre mit brutalement fin à cet instant. Sun rajusta son chemisier en vitesse tandis qu'Oren cacha sa main derrière son dos, mais la fillette ne remarqua rien, abasourdie par la présence de leur frère et occupée à sauter dans ses bras.

…

Le repas du soir, une fois Vio partie, fut tout simplement bizarre. Pas tant pour la nourriture que pour l'ambiance. Gol essayait de ne rien montrer, mais il regardait encore étrangement les deux adolescents.

-Que se passe-t-il? finit par demander Wolf.

-Tu savais, toi, pour les enfants…?

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, et le silence se fit un instant. Inconfortable, Sun baissa la tête. Le sous-entendu était évident et elle souhaita un instant disparaitre.

-Oui, je savais.

-Depuis quand?

-Depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés, il y a deux ans.

-Ah, répondit simplement Gol, visiblement surpris. Et donc…?

-Je savais dès le départ que Sun et toute sa fratrie étaient des enfants particuliers, et toi aussi, d'ailleurs. Tu l'as accepté, et il n'est pas question que tu stigmatises notre fille… ou son frère… parce qu'ils sont ce qu'ils sont.

Le ton de Wolf était bizarrement dur, mais Gol ne parut pas en faire de cas. Après quelques secondes, il acquiesça.

-Tu as raison, opina-t-il.

Et il sourit à Sun, comme pour s'excuser.

-Je ne suis pas fâchée, déclara la jeune fille, un poids en moins dans la poitrine.

La routine finit par s'installer avec Oren parmi eux. Wolf ayant déjà passé plusieurs jours avec lui et Sun le connaissait déjà, ce fut donc surtout Gol qui devait s'adapter. Oren parlait difficilement et surtout en gatlantéen, mais il arrivait à se faire comprendre. Elle lui fit retrouver Vio, Lir et tous leurs frères et sœurs qui vivaient aux alentours. Elle hésitait à sortir, à le quitter, mais il l'y encouragea: elle ne devrait pas s'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Sun laissa passer quelques jours, réfléchissant. Depuis quelques semaines, ils menaient une existence confortable, reclus, partageant le même lit et se nourrissant l'un de l'autre. Ni Gol ni Wolf ne leur faisaient remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Elle finit par se décider, par se rhabiller et par rejoindre Ceska et son groupe d'amis. Elle savait que ses pères s'occupaient d'Oren. Elle fit quelques folies; la bande avait plus ou moins le même âge et rentraient presque tous de leur deux ans de service. Ils avaient envie de s'amuser avant de devoir rentrer dans la vie active. Une fois, elle gouta même à de l'alcool. La première gorgée lui brûla la gorge mais le goût apaisa sa faim, presque aussi bien que la viande. Au final ce fut Ceska qui dut l'aider à rentrer. Bizarrement, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, Gol fut le plus fâché de la voir dans cet état, mais Wolf arriva à le calmer. Ils couchèrent Sun dans son lit et remercièrent Ceska… Probablement. Sun l'ignorait, seule et trop épuisée pour demander. À un moment donné, alors qu'elle cherchait le sommeil, elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. Elle ouvrit les yeux, regarda Oren s'allonger près d'elle pour simplement la serrer dans ses bras.

-Ceska est-elle partie? chuchota-t-elle.

Oren l'embrassa sur le front, murmurant la syllabe qui signifie "oui" dans la langue gatlantéennne. Il y a de la tendresse dans ses yeux. "Dors", semble-t-il lui dire. "Tout ira bien." Sun se pelotonna contre lui et finit par s'endormir.

Au matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il était déjà tard et elle avait mal à la tête. Oren lui ramena de l'eau, et lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux, il réclama des caresses qu'elle lui donna avec plaisir. Elle passa quelques instants dans ses bras avant de le quitter, se rendant dans la salle d'eau pour prendre un bain. Assise dans la cuvette, Sun attendit que l'eau monte en regardant son corps. Elle était beaucoup plus grande que lorsqu'ils avaient emménagés ici, et plus adulte. Elle se pencha légèrement vers l'avant, regardant sur sa poitrine ses cheveux noirs que l'humidité faisait friser: ils n'avaient jamais été aussi longs. Lorsque le niveau fut assez haut, elle s'immergea en entier dans l'eau savonneuse. C'était une sensation qu'elle aimait: se sentir protégée par la chaleur.

Quand elle se redressa, Gol était dans le cadre de porte. Le premier réflexe de Sun fut de cacher sa poitrine.

-Je ne vois rien, l'assura-t-il. Je venais juste te demander quand tu viendrais prendre le petit-déjeuner.

-Je vais venir. Peux-tu juste me passer une serviette?

Il lui tourna le dos tandis qu'elle s'essuyait.

-Es-tu encore fâché? lui demanda Sun en tentant d'essorer son épaisse chevelure noire.

-Pourquoi faire?

-À cause de mon escapade de hier.

Elle enfila ensuite une tunique jaune-orange, un peu longue- le vêtement le plus féminin qu'elle portait-, sans pantalon ni souliers, mais n'en informa pas immédiatement l'homme, attendant une réponse.

-Non, plus maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'énervait autant, hier?

-Je pensais à ce qui aurait pu t'arriver si ton amie ne t'avait pas ramenée.

-Comme quoi?

-Je ne sais pas. Être abusée.

La jeune fille attrapa un peigne et commença à démêler ses boucles tout en gardant son attention sur lui.

-Tu sais, mon adolescence n'est pas si loin, et…

-Quel âge as-tu?

-J'ai trente-six ans, mais l'adolescence peut durer longtemps.

Il ricana avant de poursuivre plus sérieusement.

-Je me souviens de ce que c'était, ce genre de soirées, et je me souviens aussi du traitement que certains réservaient aux filles- et le font parfois encore aujourd'hui.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Tu n'as qu'à regarder le nombre de femmes dans l'armée ou en politique.

-Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas que je m'engage.

Il fit un vague geste de la main.

-C'est une autre histoire. Et même si tu le faisais, tu ne serais pas moins compétente qu'un homme, simplement jugée plus durement. C'est peut-être de moins en moins le cas mais cela ne disparait pas.

Sun opina machinalement, puis, se souvenant qu'il ne la voyait pas, approuva à voix haute. Elle pouvait imaginer. Le silence se fit un instant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ose demander:

-Quelle est cette "autre histoire"?

Gol se retourna enfin. Il la regarda un instant, d'un air à la fois sévère et un peu perdu.

-Vous... Enfin, Wolf m'a dit il y a deux ans qu'il ne voulait pas me voir m'intéresser à la guerre, tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

-Je m'en souviens. T'a-t-il déjà parlé de lui?

-Dans quel sens?

-De son passé, précisa Gol.

Sun soutint son regard.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Moi-même, je n'en sais pas beaucoup. Je l'ai rencontré il y a une dizaine d'années, et il avait déjà toute une réputation, Wolf. Il avait à l'époque… vingt-neuf ans, je crois, et il avait déjà passé plus de la moitié de sa vie dans la marine.

-Il s'est engagé à mon âge, réalisa Sun.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas réellement, lui avoua Gol. Il déteste en parler. Comme je t'ai dit, il était déjà réputé quand je l'ai connu. Peut-être que ses instructeurs de l'époque l'ont trouvé talentueux et l'ont poussé à choisir cette voie, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Un nombre non négligeable d'adolescents pressés de s'engager n'ont soit plus de famille chez qui retourner, soit une famille chez qui ils ne souhaitent pas retourner.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur le rebord de sa tunique, sur ses jambes nues. Elle ne savait que dire.

-Mais maintenant, il nous a, souligna-t-elle. Toi, Oren et moi.

-C'est vrai, dit Gol avec un sourire.

Il la serra contre lui.

-Je pense que ni Wolf ni moi n'aurions pu avoir de jeunes enfants- nous ne nous sommes pas donnés la vie qu'il faillait. Mais tu es sa fille, maintenant, et…

-Et la tienne, poursuivit Sun.

-Et la mienne, répéta-t-il avec émotion. Et Oren est un peu un fils.

Sun passa ses bras autour du cou de son deuxième père avec plaisir. Ils restèrent appuyés l'un contre l'un un court moment, jusqu'à ce que Wolf les appelle du rez-de-chaussée.

-Ouais, dit Gol, la lâchant avec un sourire complice. Le petit-déjeuner.

Ils redescendirent aussitôt. Wolf et Oren avaient déjà mangé, Gol et Sun se partagèrent ce qu'il restait sur la table. La jeune fille apprécia d'abord les galettes frites avec le peu de viande fumée avant de passer aux légumes grillés- c'est la façon dont Oren et elle les supportaient le mieux: bouillis, ils étaient quasiment immangeables. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla, mais ils se souriaient, comme s'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau entre eux.


	11. Chapitre 6: Sun

Ce ne fut que quelques semaines plus tard que Wolf commença à parler à Sun de son avenir.

-Tu ne pourras peut-être jamais faire de longues études, mais cela te laisse beaucoup d'options, souligna-t-il sobrement. J'attendais d'avoir ton avis. Y a-t-il quelque chose vers laquelle tu aimerais te diriger?

À tout hasard, la jeune fille mentionna son intérêt pour les cultures étrangères. Après l'avoir écoutée, loin de repousser l'idée, Wolf lui posa une question:

-T'ennuies-tu de Gatlantis?

-Non, protesta l'adolescente. Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il faillait que je le sache, répondit honnêtement Wolf, ses yeux verts rivés aux siens. Tu as vécu là-bas beaucoup plus longtemps qu'ici.

Sun se sentit rougir, sans savoir pourquoi.

-Je n'ai pas de regrets, déclara-t-elle dans un souffle. Je vivais enfermée et je connaissais à peine mon propre nom.

Elle arriva à baisser les yeux, regarda ses pieds, ses chaussons montant presque jusqu'à ses genoux- elle ne mettait pas de pantalon lorsqu'elle n'a pas l'intention de sortir, mais protégeait ses pieds.

-je suis beaucoup plus heureuse ici que je n'aurais pu l'être là-bas, mais… Mais je pense que je me demanderais toujours d'où je provenais, avant. D'où ils m'ont prise.

Wolf acquiesça calmement.

-Penses-tu que tu peux retrouver ta famille?

-Non. Mes origines, peut-être. Ma famille est ici.

Wolf avait toujours été plus réservé que Gol, mais Sun put voir la joie dans son regard. Doucement, il vint prendre sa main, serrant ses doigts entre les siens, comme il faisait quand il était ému.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, il y a de nombreuses possibilités. Historienne. Chercheuse, peut-être.

-Tu crois que ce serait possible?

Il rit.

-Oh, Sun. Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, ce le sera.

Sun apprécia sa sollicitude. Il continua à lui sourire un instant.

-Je voulais te demander, poursuivit-elle, un peu hésitante.

Il leva vers elle un regard interrogateur, tenant toujours sa main.

-Gol m'a dit une chose… À propos de tes parents.

Sa poigne devint soudain plus tendue, et si Sun savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il avait cessé de sourire.

-Gol n'en sait rien, et toi non plus.

-Je sais, mais parfois j'aimerais savoir. Ai-je des grands-parents, des oncles ou des tantes?

-Pourquoi me poses-tu ces questions et pas à Gol? riposte Wolf.

La jeune fille baissa la tête.

-Je ne suis pas fâché, reprend son père, plus doucement. Mais je veux que tu comprennes qu'il y a des raisons pour lesquelles je n'en parle pas.

-Justement, réplique Sun, impulsivement. Je ne sais pas.

Au lieu de s'énerver, Wolf pencha la tête et se mit à rire.

-J'aimerais que tu ne le répètes pas, et j'insiste sur ce point.

Il hésita, manifestement mal à l'aise. Sun se demanda si elle devrait reculer mais il reprit la parole avant.

-J'étais un enfant illégitime, révéla-t-il de sa voix basse et grave.

-Un quoi?

-Un enfant issu de parents non-mariés. Un bâtard.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Sur la Grande Gamilas… C'est absurde, bien sûr, mais la famille de mon père était attachée aux traditions et considérait le mariage comme une fonction sociale bien avant d'être une preuve d'amour. Mon père a donc fini par épouser une femme de son "rang" qui valait plus à ses yeux que ma mère ne l'aurait jamais pu, simplement parce qu'elles n'étaient pas nées avec les mêmes privilèges. Ma mère n'est restée que sa maitresse.

Le mépris était manifeste, dans sa voix.

-Mais tes parents s'aimaient-ils?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne saurais sans doute jamais. Après la mort de ma mère, je me suis dit que je ne parlerais plus jamais à mon père. C'était facile de couper les ponts puisqu'après tout, je n'ai jamais tout à fait été son fils.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Sun.

C'était tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire. Wolf sourit faiblement, regardant leurs mains.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Il est normal que tu veuilles savoir; c'est aussi une part de ton histoire, maintenant.

…

Il y avait plusieurs possibilités en ce qui concernait les "cultures étrangères". Ne sachant vers quoi se diriger, Sun préféra finalement un cours d'histoire sur les planètes colonisées. La mère de Ceska la félicita lorsqu'elle l'apprit.

-Vous devenez des adultes, dit-elle en embrassant sa fille. Des femmes.

Ceska rougit derrière ses cheveux blonds, sans chercher à se dégager. Elle irait en informatique et pourrait aller loin, éventuellement.

-As-tu célébré, avec ton père? demanda ensuite Normi.

-Pas vraiment. Mes pères ont adopté mon frère, je n'ai rien demandé de plus.

Sun crut voir une brève grimace sur le visage de la mère de Ceska, qui la seconde d'après fut remplacée par un sourire. Elle avait proposé à sa fille de passer la journée ensembles, dit-elle, et si son… ses pères le voulaient, elle pouvait venir aussi.

Ni Wolf ni Gol n'eurent de raison de s'opposer, et Sun suivit son amie et sa mère. La journée fut franchement drôle. Sun avait l'habitude, lorsqu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose, de le recevoir, mais souvent Wolf ne s'y intéressait pas vraiment, tandis que Normi se mettait à la conseiller… même si elle insistait un peu trop sur le fait qu'elle serait jolie en robe. Lorsqu'elle en trouvait, elle pouvait prendre des tuniques plus légères, des pantalons plus moulants et des souliers plus féminins, mais les vêtements des hommes lui semblaient plus pratiques. Ceska en riait à chaque fois, et sa mère finit tout simplement par abandonner.

De retour, Ceska l'accompagna jusque chez elle.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tes parents ont réagi, la dernière fois.

-Bien. Gol a été fâché une soirée, mais il m'avait pardonnée le lendemain.

-Gol…?

-Mon deuxième père- pas celui qui m'a donné mon nom, l'autre.

-Tu les appelles par leurs prénoms? s'enquit Ceska en grimpant l'escalier, l'aidant à porter ses sacs le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à sa chambre.

Sun n'aurait pas eu besoin de son aide mais elle n'était pas pour protester.

-Oui. C'est comme ça que je les différencie.

À l'étage, Sun laissa ses yeux s'habituer au noir. C'était parfait: Oren était dans sa propre chambre. Elle entraina Ceska dans la sienne. Elle alluma seulement la lampe de chevet et elles s'assirent sur le lit.

-Je suppose que tu peux dormir ici, lui dit Sun.

Ceska entreprit de défaire sa tresse et d'enlever sa ceinture et ses bottes tandis que Sun se déshabillait. Elle se glissa entre les draps en tentant d'ignorer la présence de son amie, son odeur dans ses draps.

Ce fut Wolf qui vint les réveiller, absolument pas surpris. Sun suivit son invitée, comme disait Wolf, jusqu'à la cuisine. Ceska ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant Oren, mais devant l'apparente normalité de la scène, elle s'abstint de tout commentaire.

-Vous avez passé une bonne journée, hier? s'enquit son père.

Ceska fut la plus prompte à acquiescer.

-Mais on voit que Sunjira n'est pas habituée à être avec des femmes, ajouta-t-elle, hilare.

Wolf lui retourna un sourire amusé.

-En dehors de ta mère et toi… Non, pas beaucoup.

-Ce doit être un peu bizarre.

Sun s'apprêtait à protester quand elle vit que son amie regardait Oren. Gol approuva bruyamment.

-Bizarre, c'est le mot.

-Êtes-vous, euh… mariés?

-Non. Ç'aurait été inutile, fit Wolf. Et compliqué pour rien.

Sun baissa les yeux vers son assiette, repensant à ses révélations.

-Nous ne sommes pas conjoints, légalement, et Sun porte mon nom, mais s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, ce serait Gol qui s'occuperait d'elle.

Ceska approuva, quoi qu'un peu maladroitement.

-Et, hum… Pourquoi l'avez-vous adopté?

-Ils l'ont fait pour moi, révéla Sun. Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé de mon frère…

C'était elle, à présent, que Ceska dévisageait avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu... D'où viens-tu, déjà?

Sun sourit simplement.

-De loin. De très loin. Ce serait… trop long à expliquer.

Même Oren lui sourit, complice. Ceska ne posa plus la question, à l'avenir.

…

Le premier jour, Wolf tint à accompagner Sun.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, jugea Normi.

Debout dans le salon, elle essayait de ne pas regarder Oren.

-Vous pouvez me croire, je prendrais soin d'elle. Et nous nous connaissons déjà, il n'y aura pas de problème.

-Je sais, sourit Wolf. C'est surtout pour me rassurer, moi.

Il adressa un sourire à Sun, qui se retint de rire. Elle avait vu ses pères argumenter, Gol et Wolf tenant tous les deux à l'accompagner. Ils s'étaient finalement entendus pour que seul Wolf, qui porte le même nom, vienne, et que Gol reste avec Oren. Sun vérifia son sac une dernière fois avant de suivre son père, Ceska et sa mère. Ils prirent un… Le mot qui vint spontanément à Sun est "train". Le trajet dura presque une heure, durant laquelle ils eurent presque l'air d'une famille normale.

-Es-tu nerveuse, toi? demanda Ceska à Sun.

-Oui, un peu. Mais ça va.

Ceska vint alors s'appuyer sur son épaule. La situation devint alors vraiment étrange. Elle avait une odeur de fruit- deux, en fait- par dessus la sienne.

-As-tu mis du parfum?

-Oui. Est-ce que ça se sent trop?

-Non, c'est juste parfait.

Les cheveux de Ceska s'étalaient sur sa blouse noire. Sun eut envie de les caresser. C'était étrange parce qu'elle connaissait Ceska depuis quatre ans et elle n'avait jamais ressenti le moindre désir pour elle.

-Tu crois qu'on pourra prendre une chambre ensembles?

-J'aimerais, reconnut Sun.

Normi revint à ce moment avec des plateaux-repas. Wolf lui jeta un regard un peu inquiet, mais la nourriture industrielle était assez grasse et sucrée pour suffire amplement.

Sur le campus, elles arrivèrent à se procurer une chambre pour deux. La seule chose potentiellement gênante fut le moment où on prit Wolf pour le mari de Normi, mais Sun ne détestait pas ça. L'idée qu'ils avaient l'air d'une famille.

Il était passé midi quand on demanda aux parents de partir. Normi donna ses dernières recommandations à Ceska- un brin exagéré pour le temps qu'elles passeraient ici- tandis que Wolf ne fit que serrer sa fille contre lui.

-Fais gaffe à la nourriture, chuchota-t-il. Et à la proximité.

Il lança un regard éloquent vers Ceska. Sun rougit. Il savait donc. Il finit par repartir, laissant des professeurs bénévoles prendre le relais et leur présenter l'établissement. Elles restèrent l'une près de l'autre toute la journée. En se dévêtant, au soir, Sun se rendit compte que sur l'épaule de sa blouse, il y a toujours des fils blonds et une odeur fruitée. Elle déglutit. Les prochains jours aillaient être longs.


	12. Chapitre 7: Sun

Le lendemain du retour de Sun, contrairement à son habitude, Vio vint chez elle. Sun rit en la voyant arriver, gambadant au bras de Lir. Ce dernier avait quatorze ans, comme Sun, mais il était encore plus petit qu'elle. Ses yeux étaient naturellement bleus et ses cheveux châtains avaient des nuances de vert.

-Il me semble que ça faisait longtemps, fit sa petite sœur avec enthousiasme.

-Ça fait six jours, Vio.

-Juste ça? ricana sa sœur, amusée. Avais-tu d'autres plans pour aujourd'hui?

-Non. Que veux-tu faire?

Vio brandit une boite de carton.

-J'ai apporté un jeu qui m'a aidée à apprendre à parler. Il pourrait aider Oren.

-C'est gentil de ta part, Vio, mais ça ne servira peut-être à rien.

-Ce n'est pas ton compagnon? s'enquit Vio, confuse. Tu ne veux pas l'aider?

La question la fit se sentir coupable, soudainement.

-Si, bien sûr… Comment as-tu su?

-Ton père me l'a dit, révéla Vio en trépignant, sans révéler de lequel il s'agissait- probablement Gol, incapable de garder un secret. Et c'est facile à voir. Comment l'as-tu choisi, d'ailleurs?

-Je... je ne sais pas. Nous avions envie d'être ensembles.

-En tant que couple?

-Je suppose.

-À voir la tête que tu fais, on dirait qu'il y a autre chose, fit remarquer Lir.

-Il y a une fille, avoua presque instantanément Sun.

-Une fille? Qui?

Vio fronça son petit nez puis se mit à rire à la manière de Seia.

-La jolie Ceska?

-Qui? s'étonna Lir.

-Ceska Wende, insista Vio. Tu l'as déjà vue, pourtant… La jolie blonde.

-Ah! Ah oui, elle. Est-ce qu'elle sait?

Son frère sous-entendait "tout". Les lueurs au fond de leurs yeux, leur faim, leurs difficultés et même leurs forces hors-normes. Pourtant, aussi loin qu'elle se rappelait et comment elle savait Wolf proche de Normi et de sa fille, elle ne pouvait se rappeler une allusion de leur part à quoi que ce soit.

-Non, elle ne sait pas.

-Tu as l'intention de sortir avec elle?

-Je ne sais pas.

C'était franchement bizarre, mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie de quitter Oren, même si elle désirait Ceska. Espérant détourner la conversation, elle demanda à sa sœur de sortir son jeu. Lir et Vio passèrent la journée avec Oren et elle. La préadolescente fut celle qui l'encourageait le plus, et encore une fois, Sun s'en sentit coupable.

-Y a-t-il un problème? s'enquit Wolf, dans la soirée, peu après leur départ.

Sun hésita avant de répondre. Gol l'écouta avec autant d'attention que Wolf, mais Oren n'était pas là.

-Tu sais, commença Gol, parfois on ne passe pas toute sa vie avec la même personne.

Wolf fronça les sourcils dans sa direction tandis que Sun lui jeta un regard interloqué.

-Non, ce n'est pas… se défendit ce dernier. Je ne compte pas se séparer de ton père. Surtout pas. Mais il est rare de trouver l'amour de sa vie à ton âge.

Wolf prit alors la main de son conjoint, instinctivement. Il avait cet air qui signifiait: Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais je t'aime.

-J'ai eu d'autres relations, avant, reprit prudemment Gol, comme conscient de la signification de ce geste. Et Wolf aussi.

-Des femmes, dans mon cas, poursuivit ce dernier.

Il tenait toujours la main de son amant dans la sienne.

-Alors, comment as-tu su que tu aimais Gol? l'interrogea la jeune fille, surprise.

Wolf pencha légèrement la tête, réfléchissant aux mots à employer.

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a dix ans environ, mais c'est une autre histoire que tu apprendras peut-être un jour. Nous nous sommes rapprochés dès le départ, et j'ai fini par réaliser qu'il était homosexuel… à cause de la façon dont il me regardait. Je l'ai prévenu qu'il n'avait rien à attendre de moi et nous sommes restés amis.

-Pour être honnête, sourit Gol, je n'ai jamais totalement cessé d'espérer.

Wolf lui sourit en retour.

-Pendant ce temps, j'ai noué plusieurs relations, avec plus ou moins de succès. Et puis un jour, peu avant notre rencontre, j'ai commencé à ressentir quelque chose. Je ne savais pas quoi, ni quel a été le déclencheur. Ça n'a pas duré très longtemps; quelques semaines, jusqu'à cette fois où…

Il s'arrêta un bref instant, rougissant légèrement, avant de décider de faire fi de sa gêne.

-Je me suis rendu chez lui pour discuter et j'ai fini la soirée dans son lit.

Il riait, maintenant.

-Ça peut sembler étrange, et ça l'est, mais c'était réellement bien d'être avec lui. Je dois avoir passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie, précise-t-il, souriant avec une certaine tendresse. Parce que c'était ce que je voulais, et c'est encore le cas.

Et comme pour ponctuer ses propos, il embrassa son compagnon. Sun regarda ses pères avec fascination, les ayant rarement vu faire. Elle était bien sûr convaincue des liens qui les unissaient, mais ils ne lui montraient que rarement.

…

-Comment réagirais-tu si je te disais préférer quelqu'un d'autre? demanda Sun en se glissant à côté d'Oren. Serais-tu fâché?

-Qui? articula-t-il avec difficulté.

-Une amie. Une fille avec qui je vais en cours.

Il la regarda un instant. Ses lèvres bougeaient, mais il ne dit rien, comme s'il réfléchissait.

-Tu... tenta-t-il. Tu… vas oublier?

-Non, se défendit-elle. Tu seras toujours mon frère.

Après un instant, Oren s'avança pour la serrer contre lui. Sun le laissa faire. Elle comprenait… mais elle reviendrait.

…

Plusieurs semaines avaient passées quand Wolf leur annonça, à Oren et à Sun, le départ prochain de l'UX-01.

-Pourquoi? s'étonna Sun. Pourquoi maintenant?

D'abord leur père hésita.

-Vous souvenez-vous de notre rencontre?

-Oui, bien sûr.

C'était parfois un peu flou, mais oui, elle se souvenait.

-Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, lors d'un combat contre Gatlantis, nos forces ont découvert d'autres enfants comme vous.

Le cœur de Sun se serra dans sa poitrine.

-Que vont-ils devenir?

-On essaiera de les intégrer comme on l'a fait avec vous, poursuivit Wolf en les regardant tour à tour. Mais ce ne sera pas de notre fait. L'UX-01 repart en reconnaissance.

Il parla ensuite de Normi, qui pourrait venir régulièrement vérifier si tout va bien. Sun avait presque quinze ans et Oren, dix-huit: ils pouvaient prendre soin d'eux-mêmes.

Le départ de ses pères fut triste, mais elle s'habitua vite, retrouvant une certaine intimité avec Oren, et puis ils pouvaient encore leur parler. Sun fêta ses quinze ans avec Ceska, sa mère, Vio, Seia, Lir et Oren. Elle aurait aimé avoir un contact visuel avec Wolf et Gol, mais ils ne répondirent pas assez vite.

_Je t'ai laissé un cadeau,_ écrivit néanmoins Wolf. _Quand tu auras un peu de temps. _

Dès qu'elle le put, elle se précipita à l'adresse convenue, seule. C'était un hôpital, ce qui laissa Sun perplexe jusqu'au moment où elle remarqua que toute une aile était soigneusement barricadée. Elle s'y présenta et on commença par la rembarrer.

-Sunjira Frakken, se présenta-t-elle avec une preuve d'identité sur laquelle il était inscrit qu'elle n'était pas née gamilon.

Les deux gardes qui l'avaient abordée hésitèrent, mais finirent par la laisser passer. À l'intérieur, une infirmière la reconnut.

-Elle était de la première génération, dit-elle avec une pointe d'émotion. C'est… incroyable de voir ce à quoi tu ressembles aujourd'hui, Sunjira.

-Vous vous souvenez de mon nom?

-C'est difficile à oublier, Sunjira Frakken.

Elle lui fit enfiler des gants de cuir et un veston matelassé, comme elle, avant de l'accompagner dans la pièce suivante. Il y avait une trentaine d'enfants, séparés en groupes de trois ou de quatre, et certains étaient attachés tandis que d'autres jouaient librement. Curieusement, pour Sun, cela rappela Gatlantis: elle sentait pleinement l'odeur du sang et quelque chose qui ressemblait au produit qu'on leur donnait.

-Avez-vous découvert quelque chose de plus avec eux? s'enquit la jeune fille.

-Pas vraiment. Nous avons remarqué un élément étranger dans leur sang, mais c'était le cas pour vous aussi.

-Ça l'est encore aujourd'hui? s'étonna Sun.

-Sans doute, oui.

Elle lui proposa de faire une prise de sang pour s'en assurer, ce que Sun finit par accepter.

-Nous pourrons peut-être même découvrir si tu as des frères ou des sœurs.

-Que voulez-vous dire? demanda Sun, perturbée.

-Oh! Eh bien, t'es-tu déjà demandé d'où venais-tu?

-Parfois.

-Nous avons envisagé l'idée que Gatlantis enlève des enfants, mais cela aurait fini par se savoir. Par contre, parfois, des navires disparaissent avec leurs équipages. Des hommes… et des femmes.

-Oh, murmura Sun, commençant à comprendre.

-Et si tu regardes autour de toi, il n'y a pas de bébés, pas d'enfants avant qu'ils ne marchent et parlent. La théorie la plus probable est qu'ils naissent sur Gatlantis et sont séparés de leurs parents lorsqu'ils sont sevrés.

La jeune fille eut froid, soudainement. Elle avait peut-être une autre famille, d'autres parents à qui elle ressemblerait. Elle accepta sans prononcer un mot. L'infirmière la laissa ensuite tenter de socialiser avec les enfants. Sun observa en particulier les petits gamilons, cherchant un trait commun entre eux et elle. Peu d'entre eux arrivaient à parler, mais ils pouvaient écouter et rire, et Sun finit par se laisser prendre au jeu. Certains étaient si adorables.

-_Tu auras bientôt une autre famille_, dit-elle à un enfant aussi brun qu'elle.

Même si elle ignorait de qui il s'agirait. Le garçon lui sourit avec un claquement de dent. Il avait la même couleur de peau qu'elle, plus près du bleu royal que du bleu ciel. Après un instant d'hésitation, Sun retira son gant et lui tendit sa main après avoir mordu sa cicatrice. L'enfant lécha le filet de sang avec un plaisir évident.

-_Comment t'appelles-tu?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Erti_, chuchota-t-il avec un petit rire.

-_C'est joli. Je suis Sun._

Lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à partir, elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur le montant du lit. Ertiel.

-Pourrait-il être mon frère? demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

L'infirmière la regarda un instant, puis tourna la tête vers le garçonnet.

-Peut-être, reconnut-elle. Retiens son nom, on ne sait jamais.

Lorsque Sun sortit, il était déjà bien tard. Une fois rentrée, elle envoya à ses pères un simple: _Merci._


	13. Chapitre 8: Sun

Après plusieurs mois, Sun acheva enfin sa première année. Elle rentra d'abord chez Ceska où elle passa quelques jours puis recommença à passer du temps chez elle, retrouvant ainsi une certaine complicité avec Oren. Elle trouva bien vite une sorte d'"équilibre": elle passait ses soirées et ses nuits avec son frère et retrouvait le groupe d'amis de Ceska durant les journées. Cette fois, Lir en faisait partie. Il paraissait parfois nerveux, mais il s'intégrait.

-Te cherches-tu une amie? le taquina sa sœur.

Il lui jeta un regard étrange.

-Une autre que Vio, tu veux dire?

-Tu es en couple avec Vio?

-Si, enfin…

Il rougissait, maintenant.

-Depuis qu'elle est adolescente.

-Ah? Elle a... ?

-Onze ans. Et six mois.

-Seia doit te détester, fit Sun.

Son frère lui adressa un sourire complice.

-Elle la trouve jeune, c'est vrai. Mais elle est tout le temps nerveuse… surtout maintenant que son mari est parti et qu'elle est seule à la maison avec sa fille.

Sun approuve silencieusement. Lir hoche la tête, reprenant une bouteille qu'il partage avec sa sœur.

-As-tu appris pour les autres enfants? demande soudain Sun.

-La deuxième génération? fit Lir, roulant des yeux. Oui. C'est bizarre pour toi aussi, je suppose.

-Le fait d'avoir peut-être une autre famille? Évidemment. T'a-t-on dit d'où nous venions?

Son frère resta silencieux un instant.

-Oui, admit-il finalement, tout en prenant une deuxième bouteille. Nous ne sommes que des animaux… venus au monde de parents choisis pour leurs gènes.

Le froid revint dans la poitrine de Sun, et comme Lir lui tendit sa bouteille elle l'accepta machinalement. Cela valait sans doute mieux.

…

À ses seize ans, ses pères lui firent la surprise de revenir. Sun les accueillit avec plaisir: la dernière année était bizarrement longue, sans eux, en plus du léger froid qui s'était installé entre Ceska et elle. À son grand étonnement, Wolf tient dans ses bras un enfant qu'elle identifie comme étant Erti, tandis que Gol tient la main d'une jeune fille de neuf ou dix ans.

-Qui sont-ils? s'étonna Normi.

-Ce que nous avons trouvé de la fratrie de Sun. Voici Ertiel…

Il sourit à l'enfant avant de désigner la jeune fille, que Sun dévisagea. Erti lui ressemblait davantage qu'elle. La jeune fille avait des cheveux bouclés mais beaucoup plus clairs, presque châtains, et le teint azuré, mais dans son visage se trouvaient les mêmes yeux violets.

-… et Aspera.

Aspera, donc. Sun arriva à lui sourire, et la jeune fille lui sourit en retour.

-Tu dois être contente, lui dit doucement Normi.

Sun approuva machinalement, ne sachant quoi faire. La femme demanda alors:

-Vous les avez adoptés aussi?

Wolf eut alors une sorte de rictus, ni un sourire ni une grimace.

-Pas cette fois, corrige-t-il.

Il avait presque l'air… désolé quand son regard croisa celui de Sun.

-Mais je voulais que Sun puisse les rencontrer avant, dit-il comme s'il ne s'adressait pas à elle.

L'adolescente s'aperçut quelques secondes en retard qu'il regardait Normi. Et qu'est-ce que c'était, cet air sur le visage de la mère de Ceska? Mais cela disparut tout aussi vite. Inconscient de l'échange, son deuxième père passa la main dans la chevelure d'Aspera, dont la couleur ressemblait d'ailleurs un peu à celle de Gol.

-Et elle pourra les revoir autant qu'elle le souhaite… mais leur nom est Ferdberg. Pera, Erti, voici votre sœur Sunjira, "Sun", et notre fils, Oren.

De retour à la maison, Sun réclama des explications. Bien sûr que cela lui faisait plaisir, mais elle voulait comprendre.

-Ferdberg est le nom de votre père biologique, lui apprit Wolf en retard.

-Ah, murmura Sun.

Pera vint alors se pelotonner contre elle. Elle était plus jeune que Vio et un peu plus petite: sa tête arrivait à peine à hauteur de sa poitrine. Mais Sun apprécia ce contact, yeux dans les yeux avec Pera dont le regard était identique au sien.

-_Ils sont venus_ me parler il y a _trois_ jours, chuchota-t-elle dans un curieux mélange de gatlantéen et de gamilon. Et _ils _m_'ont parlé_ d'Erti _et_ de toi.

Elle se mit à sourire, et oh, elle était si adorable.

-Je _voulais_ tellement avoir une sœur qui m'_aimerait_. Je ne me suis jamais _entendue_ avec les _miennes_.

Sun sourit à son tour. Elle pourrait s'y faire.

-Combien de temps resterez-vous? demanda-t-elle à ses pères.

-Le plus longtemps possible. Jusqu'à ta graduation, au moins.

Puis Wolf regarda Pera.

-Quelques jours, ajouta-t-il. Le plus longtemps possible.

Pera et Erti partirent une semaine après, mais Wolf et Gol tinrent leur promesse.

-C'est parce qu'il tient à ce que vous ayez une famille convenable, leur confia subrepticement Normi, à Oren et elle.

Sun sourit, sachant bien ce que ça sous-entendait. Oren hocha la tête calmement. Il ne savait pas autant de choses sur leur père que sa sœur, mais il pouvait comprendre. Après tout, lui non plus n'avait plus rien que cette famille.

…

Avec la fin de l'année arriva celle du programme que suivait Sun. Elle choisira plus tard ce qu'elle fera ensuite. Elle récupéra son diplôme et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle avec Ceska quand Oren lui fit la surprise de venir la voir, un hologramme rendant sa peau bleue. Elle se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras. Même Ceska, le connaissant bien à présent, l'accueillit avec familiarité.

-Vos pères ne sont pas là?

-J'ai dû les convaincre de me laisser partir seul, répondit Oren en riant, articulant avec soin. Si tu les connais un minimum - surtout Wolf- tu sais à quel point ils sont protecteurs.

Ceska rit à son tour. Elle le savait déjà, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas elle qui vivait quotidiennement avec ces deux-là. Oren les invita toutes les deux à passer la soirée ici avant de rentrer dans leur petite ville. Sun fut ravie de voir que Ceska acceptait de passer du temps avec lui.

-Ma mère n'est-elle pas venue? lui demanda Ceska, au milieu du repas.

-Elle était, euh… _Occupée._

-Occupée, rectifia Sun.

-C'est ça. Et elle faisait assez confiance à Wolf. Même si il ne lui a peut-être pas dit qu'il m'envoyait, moi.

Ceska pouffa de rire.

-Oh, elle s'est habituée même à toi. Wolf a toujours fait des choses que les autres considèrent comme étant bizarres.

-Donc, je ne suis qu'une chose bizarre, fit Oren en souriant.

-C'est ça.

Loin d'être vexé, il riait. Cela se passait bien.

…

-T'ont-ils trouvé des frères ou des sœurs?

-Un frère, répondit Lir. Et un demi-frère. Mais mes parents n'adopteront aucun des deux. Je suppose que je ne peux pas leur en vouloir: ils ne parlent pas encore et ne contrôlent qu'à peine leur faim. Ils en ont eu assez d'un.

Il ne paraissait pas plus contrarié que ça. Lir avait ses propres attaches, Ilec, Vio et maintenant Sun, et ne connaissait rien de ces deux-là.

-Et Vio? s'enquit alors Sun.

-Ils n'ont trouvé personne. Ses parents biologiques auraient disparu peu avant sa naissance. Il ou elle… ou ils… sont probablement encore sur Gatlantis. Vio doit être leur fille aînée, si elle n'est pas la seule.

Lir laissa passer quelques secondes douloureuses avant de lui demander ce qu'elle savait sur ses propres parents.

-Presque rien, dut admettre Sun.

Lir l'incita à aller chercher son acte de naissance et le déposa sur la table pour le comparer au sien. Grene Warti et Eldwin Spliess étaient les parents de Lir, et il lui montra ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur eux. Grene était une hôtesse sur un cargo, âgée de vingt-neuf ans à sa disparition, légalement célibataire. Eldwin avait quand à lui trente-deux ans et en était un des employés "militaires". Il y avait même des photos d'eux. Lir ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère.

Sur celui de Sun, sous le nom de Wolf Frakken se trouvaient à présent deux autres, qui étaient aussi les parents de Pera et d'Erti.

-Elonas Ferdberg et Meria Rikke, lit-elle à voix haute.

Son frère lui montra où trouver quelques informations dans les archives. Elonas était un ingénieur âgé de vingt-cinq ans, tout juste diplômé. Meria venait quand à elle de s'engager et n'avait que vingt-et-un ans, comme le découvrit Sun, bouleversée. Elle observa un instant les deux photos: Elonas était aussi brun que Sun et Erti et avait indéniablement laissé des traits à ses enfants tandis que Meria était plutôt rousse, comme Pera, à qui elle ressemblait d'ailleurs le plus. L'adolescente s'attarda sur un détail: ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont les yeux violets.

-Ont-ils une famille? s'enquit Sun, surtout pour elle-même. Peut-on le savoir?

Lir lui jeta un regard à la fois amusé et dépité.

-Eldwin avait une femme. Une femme qui attendait son retour, et qui à priori ne sait rien de ce qui lui est arrivé.

Il y avait un éclat d'un bleu artificiel dans son iris.

-Tu le ferais, toi? lui demanda-t-il. Les contacter pour leur dire ce qu'il est advenu de ceux qu'ils aimaient?

-Non, finit par reconnaitre Sun après un court instant de confrontation.

Lir la serra alors dans ses bras, impulsivement. Ses yeux étaient toujours bleus, et Sun savait que les siens l'étaient aussi.

Sa liaison avec Lir était… différente. Chaque fois était brève et spontanée, comme s'il n'y aurait pas de suite, alors que c'était systématiquement le cas. Oren était au courant, tout comme Vio, mais il n'y avait pas de jalousie à avoir, ni Lir ni Sun n'avaient envie d'être ensembles. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un soutien de plus, un soutien dont elle finit par être reconnaissante quand ses pères repartirent, à l'aube de ses dix-sept ans.

-Le mien aussi, lui dit Lir.

Sun le serra dans ses bras. C'était vrai. Vio était tout aussi déçue, mais au moins, elle avait encore une mère bien présente. Sun l'enviait sur ce point: elle avait Seia et Normi comme "modèles maternels" mais la seule mère qu'elle avait était Meria. Sun regardait souvent sa photo en réfléchissant. Serait-elle contente que ses enfants-au moins trois d'entre eux- se trouvent aujourd'hui sur Gamilas? Serait-elle fière d'elle comme la mère de Ceska l'a été pour les deux jeunes filles?

Bon sang, a-t-elle seulement pu aimer cette enfant brune que de toute évidence elle a été forcée à avoir?

-Tu devrais peut-être laisser tomber, lui conseilla Lir en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à son bureau. Penser à autre chose.

Debout près d'elle, il regarda autour d'eux. Sun savait qu'elle avait tendance à se laisser traîner. Il jeta ensuite un regard sur le livre qu'elle lisait, en constata le sujet sans surprise. Il y avait un long moment déjà qu'elle avait cette obsession. Elle tenta de se justifier.

-Je veux savoir d'où nous venons… il y a longtemps, et si possible pas juste en tant que gamilons.

Lir sourit. Il trouvait que c'était louable mais il savait d'où venait cette envie.

-Ce n'est pas ça, se défendit Sun en faisant disparaître la photo de Meria. Il y a quelque chose qui nous relie tous… une raison pour laquelle nous sommes tous humanoïdes, pour laquelle nous nous ressemblons tous tellement.

Un ange passa. Lir resta à côté d'elle, pensif.

-Te souviens-tu de notre enfance? demanda Sun à brûle-pourpoint.

-Si. Bien sûr.

-Nous n'étions pas que des gamilons- nous étions de toutes les races. Et cela ne nous était pas important. N'est-ce pas une preuve- un indice- que c'est normal?

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, répondit Lir.

Il glissa sa main sous sa nuque, caressant la peau juste sous les cheveux. Sun frissonna.

-Mais je pense que tu es en train de te rendre malade. Faisons quelque chose, suggéra-t-il. Sortons, au moins.

La jeune fille sourit.

-Que veux-tu?

Son frère lui adressa son regard le plus innocent.

-Peu importe. Sortons juste.

Sun referma son livre. Normi la surveillait, mais moins que si elles vivaient sous le même toit. Elle prévint Oren, et Lir et elle s'éclipsèrent dans la lumière de l'aube. Au lieu de chercher un moyen de transport, Lir la fit quitter le village à pied jusqu'à une petite rivière. Sun apprécia le rare spectacle de l'eau non polluée.

-Viens-tu souvent ici?

-Parfois, reconnut Lir. C'est un endroit isolé. Et c'est très beau.

Il lui montra un petit chemin dans la végétation qui foisonnait aux alentours.

Il regarda à nouveau le cours d'eau.

-Tu veux te baigner? lança-t-il.

Il fut le premier à se déshabiller. Sun hésita plus longtemps, regardant autour d'elle, avant de se décider à le suivre. L'eau était froide et de petits poissons tournaient autour d'eux. Leurs écailles étaient brunes ou grises.

-Ne trouves-tu pas ironique que Gamilas soit plus terne qu'Iscandar?

-C'est aux gamilons que la nature a donné les teints les plus colorés, répliqua Lir.

Sun se contenta de rire. Lir s'éloigna de quelques mètres, l'attirant vers le courant. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'habitude de nager et elle rejoignit maladroitement Lir.

-Tu es déjà venu ici avec Vio?

-Non. Enfin, si, mais pas dans l'eau.

-Tu m'a fait venir ici juste pour coucher avec moi?

Tout comme Lir, Sun baissa les yeux. L'eau était claire et elle ne cachait presque rien.

-Je voulais te changer les idées, s'amusa Lir. Ça peut être ça, si tu le veux.

Il la ramena vers la rive. Sun apprécia ce moment que lui offrit son frère, leurs peaux prenant une autre teinte dans la lueur faiblissante, la tête vidée de tout pour un instant.


End file.
